The Lion King: Of Lions and Man
by Hunter1231
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old boy is left stranded in the African Savannah? Join Connor Geigns as he stumbles upon the Pridelands, becomes a member of a lion pride, and discovers what his role will be in the Great Circle of Life (Takes place a few months before the Lion King). I own nothing but Connor and other OCs. The Lion King and its characters belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: Of Lions and Man**

By Hunter1231

 **Hey guys, this is officially my very first fanfiction, so any advice, suggestions or recommendations are highly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Connor and other OCs. The Lion King and all of its characters are property of Disney.**

 **Update 7/4/2016: Fixed chapter 1 and 2 to match the rest of the story in regards to reading experience. Also, happy 4th of July**

 **Chapter 1: How it all begins**

Fate can be an odd thing at times; you never know when it will throw a curveball at you and turn your life upside down. Kind of like what has happened to me in my life lately, and yet I am still unsure if fate's hand for me was either a burden, or a blessing. My name is Connor Geigns, I'm sixteen years old, six feet tall with short brown hair, and an average build, and this is my story.

I used to be like every other teenager on Earth. I had two loving parents, Trevor and Marie, my fun little brother Trevor Junior, or TJ as we would call him, at the age of twelve, and on a personal level, a love for animals. From large African Elephants, to tiny pet mice, animals were my passion, and as luck would have it, my father owned a local animal hospital, Geigns Animal Care. Every day after school, I would ride my bike over to the Animal hospital to watch my dad work, and every now and then, learn a thing or two about animal care. He would let me watch him perform basic examinations on pets like cats and dogs, and would even let me take some of the dogs outside for walks and play time.

So while it's true that I loved all animals, there was only one creature on our planet that I considered my favorite: the African Lion. Every time my parents took TJ and me to the zoo, I would always find the quickest way to the lion exhibit to see them in all of their glory. For me, it wasn't just how they looked or how they roared, but the way they represented a sense of nobility, honor, and pride. It was traits like these that drew me to these amazing and majestic big cats of the wild. This is also what led to the biggest surprise of my life, when my parents presented me with four passes to a big cat sanctuary in South Africa, on my birthday no less.

When we finally reached Africa, I was immediately enthralled by numerous new sights, sounds and smells of this foreign continent…at least that was the case once the jet lag wore off. As we drove towards the sanctuary via a local bus, I was in awe at the sight of the vast savannah before me. It was truly amazing how detached it was from the civilized world, letting its natural beauty encompass the landscape. This truly was the best birthday present ever.

After arriving at the sanctuary around noon, we immediately started to get settled in.

"This…is…AWESOME!" I could barely hold my excitement in as we made our way towards the main building, yet my sights were set on what was connected to it: the numerous outside enclosures, each one containing at least 3 lions, if not more, within them. Immediately I rushed over to the fences to get a closer look.

"Now Connor, don't get too close! We don't know how they'll react to new faces!" my dad called to me from the main pathway. His worry was understandable, but sometimes I thought he worried a bit too much.

"I'll be fine dad! It's not like I'm going to stick my fingers through the fencing or anything!" I called back to him as I finally reached the fence, and to my delight, one of the lionesses was already making her way over to where I was. "Wow..." I knelt down so we could see eye to eye, and boy were those eyes deep.

It was like they could see right into the soul.

"Hey there big girl. It's nice to meet you." As I said this, the lioness proceeded to press the side of her head against the fence, as if inviting me to feel that soft fur for the very first time.

"CONNOR! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" And like that, I was busted by my old man as I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Sorry dad! Sorry girl." I stood back up, the lioness watching my every move. "Maybe next time." With that, I rushed back over to my family, receiving a light scolding from my father.

In the weeks that followed, I got to experience all sorts of new things. For one, I got to help feed the lions by tossing huge slabs of meat over the fence and right into the compound. It amazed me how fast the lions were as they went right for the meat with incredible speed; a good enough reason to not try and outrace a lion. There were also downsides to our visit, such as the intense heat, and picking up droppings from empty enclosures. I had never smelled anything so foul in my whole life. But the real highlight of my visit was my occasional visit with the lioness I met when I first arrived. I eventually discovered that her name is Maua, which was Swahili for flower, which I found fitting, because I truly thought she was quite the beautiful creature.

"Hey Maua!" I called out to the lioness as I made my way over to her enclosure, a sandwich in one hand and a bottle in the other, and as I expected, she immediately made her way over to my side of the enclosure and rubbed her head along the fencing, as if it were her way of greeting me.

"How are you today girl?" I asked her as I took a seat in front of the enclosure and took a bite from my sandwich. I knew she probably couldn't understand me, but that didn't matter much to me. The fact that she would come over and acknowledge my presence was enough to make my day. "Sure is hot today huh?" I proceeded to drink from my water bottle as I asked the question, seeing that she was now lying down and panting slightly.

"Well, at least we can still enjoy each other's company huh?" I smiled as she pressed her head against the fencing in response, and being one to seize an opportunity, I reached over and placed my hand against the steel mesh, feeling her soft yet dirty fur against my palm. I found out that Maua was raised by the caretakers of the sanctuary, so she was used to interacting with people on a daily basis, which made spending time with her that much more worthwhile.

"You certainly enjoy being around her, don't you?" Hearing the familiar, comforting voice from behind, I turn around to see my mom walking up to me, wearing a smile that could warm anyone's heart.

"Hey mom. What can I say?" I return my gaze towards Maua. "There's something about her that's just so…majestic, ya know?"

"Well, I can certainly agree on the majestic part honey." She proceeded to take a seat next to me. "But you still have to remember that she is a wild and dangerous animal, and you must always be careful around her." It's times like this when I truly admired my mother. Even with her kind heart, she still knew when to give good advice. Even if at times I would take it for granted.

"I know mom. You're not the first person to warn me about the lions." Case in point when I responded with a roll of my eyes and a smirk.

"All part of being your mother sweetheart." She returned the smirk with one of her own as she reached over and ruffled my hair.

"I hope you don't plan on spending the whole day here." I looked back once more to see my dad and TJ making their way over to us. "Because we have something special planned for this evening." That instantly got my attention as I stood up to face my dad.

"Special how?" I asked, which lead him to grin in a sly manner. "We, are going to go on a safari trip to see if we can find ourselves some animals out in the wild.

It felt as though my eyes would pop out of their sockets I was so surprised.

"Are serious dad!?" I asked, practically fidgeting in my own sneakers, and he simply replied with a nod, which in turn made me whoop and jump with joy.

"Whohoa, settle down there big guy." My dad chuckled as he calmed me down. "We still need to prepare for the trip. Just so you all know: we are going to be out in the savannah for about four days, so make sure you pack accordingly." He spoke in a factual tone, leaving my mom to smirk and join him at his side.

"You're lucky I love camping Trevor." She said, making my dad nudge her lightly and me giggle a bit before quickly heading back to my room so I could get ready. Even with my anticipation for this trip, nothing could've prepared me for the events that would transpire that day, and how they would change my life forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Hunter1231 here. As you may have noticed, my first version of "Of Lions and Man" was deleted. The reason for that was because I tried to use the story maker on the app...It did not end well for me; tons of bugs in it and plenty of grammatical errors that were made NOT on my behalf. So I'm hoping with this revamped first chapter, I can really get the ball rolling on my story. Remember to leave a review, advice is optional, and I will try to get back on track on the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fate's Cruel and Unforgiving Hand**

 **A/N 1: Update 7/4/2016: Fixed this chapter to improve the reading experience like I did with chapter 1.**

"Wow...Talk about a letdown…"

I grumbled as I leaned against my door of our jeep. Our safari trip began a couple hours ago, and yet the only things that we could see during the whole drive were tall grass, acacia trees and more tall grass.

"Ah cheer up Connor." My dad called to me from the front passenger's seat with hopeful optimism. "It's not like we didn't see ANY animals on our first day out here, and I'll proudly call that a success."

Too bad I couldn't share my dad's optimism for the moment.

"No offense dad, but spotting a couple of lone zebra grazing isn't really what I'd call "a success"." I retorted as I rolled my eyes and returned to gazing out at the dry grassland out of boredom.

"I liked looking at the zebras." TJ said, putting in his two cents in as he leaned against our mom on her side of the jeep. I knew he meant well in trying to lighten the mood, but unfortunately my own foul mood was doing a good job of shooting it down for me.

"Hmph, of course you would, you little kiss up." I muttered the last part as I responded to my little brother's comment.

And then, it was my mom's turn to speak: "Connor honey, I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean you should take your frustrations out on TJ. He's only trying to help lighten the moment up a bit, aren't you honey?" she rubbed TJ's shoulder as he nodded and rested against her.

I know I should still feel angry, or at least upset with how our first day was turning out, but jeez did my mom know how to douse the flames of anger. She was right, and I hated that she was right, but nonetheless I was able to take a deep breath and calm down so I could turn my attention over to my little brother.

"Sorry TJ, I shouldn't have been acting like such a jerk towards you…Think you can forgive me?" Instead of answering right away, TJ scooted over and pulled me into a hug, which I gratefully returned.

"I do Connor, and don't worry. I bet we'll be seeing plenty more animals in no time!" Man, did I love that upbeat attitude of his.

"Your brother is actually right about that last part young Connor." That was Busara, our personal guide for our safari and the man currently at the wheel of our vehicle.

He knew all the best spots for where animals graze, hunt, and even gather for a drink of water. That however paled in comparison to the knowledge he bore about the land, its inhabitants, and stories that were generated from them. He was a man in his late thirties and of African descent which was made obvious through his dark skin tone and thick, Swahili accent. Aside from that, he was a man who carried an air of wisdom and respect about him with a hint of kindness. To sum it all up, he was just the man we needed to be our guide.

"So how much longer till we reach this place Busara?" My dad was conversing with him about the arrival time to our current destination. Busara knew of a large watering hole, easily the size of a large park pond, where a majority of the local wildlife would come to either slake their thirst or cool off from the heat.

"Three more hours at the least Mr. Geigns, but it's already getting late. We should stop and rest for night and then we can continue in the morning." When I heard Busara say this, I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was already dusk. We must've driven for quite some time and I didn't even notice it.

By the time we finally finished setting up camp, night had officially fallen and the sky was now covered with thousands upon thousands of stars. I could only gaze up at them in awe as I took a bite out of a roasted marshmallow from my spot next to my dad as we all sat close to a well-built fire.

"Certainly puts the nights at home to shame, huh bud?" My dad chuckled as he nudged me, leading me to laugh lightly in response.

"It certainly is amazing though." I stared back up at the sky in wonder. "I never thought I'd see so many stars in one place… It's breathtaking." I couldn't help but smile at the sight as my dad rubbed my shoulder, smiling as well.

"Indeed it is, young Connor, but you should know that the stars are believed to have their secrets as well." Busara spoke as he leaned forward, hoping his words would get my attention, and boy did they.

"What kind of secrets?" TJ and I both asked at the same time. I guess I wasn't the only one who was curious.

Busara simply chuckled before he began to speak to us once more. "It is believed by many elders, and even our ancestors, that the stars were the home of many great spirits. These spirits had the power to share wisdom, offer guidance and provide protection to those who would need it most, for their power was the will of nature itself and the cycle of life it adheres to."

We all listened and watched Busara with wonder and amazement. To think that spirits could have such an influence on the natural world was baffling to say the least.

"That is quite the story Busara, and truly something to give thought to." My mom spoke, pretty much speaking for the majority of us.

"Indeed Mrs. Geigns. However, I do believe this next part will appeal to young Connor the most." Busara looked to me, and I proceeded to lean forward, intent on hearing what would be said next.

"Now, amongst all these spirits, there was one in particular who bore wisdom and power above all others, and his name…was Aiehu." I looked at Busara curiously as he mentioned the name of this supposedly almighty spirit. Figuring my questions would be answered soon enough, I kept silent as I let him continue with the story.

"Said to be one of the very first spirits, Aiehu had many forms, but the form he was most well-known for taking," he looked to me with a smirk. "Was that of a mighty lion."

I knew there was more to lions than I would have thought. The fact that a great spirit took the form of one nearly made me fall forward on my face.

"Really? A lion? That's…incredible!" To this, Busara nodded and picked up where he left off.

"Yes, and what a lion he was, with a mane that shined like the sun and fur as white as the clouds. It was Aiehu who helped forge the land for nature to control. With every step he took, the earth would rise and fall, with every sweep of his tail, the seas would ebb and flow, and with every roar…he would breathe life into all creatures, from the very plants, to the animals themselves." Busara took a moment to pause.

"So, in a way, he's kind of like what God is to Christians." My dad inquired to Busara, who nodded to him.

"What happened to him?" My brother asked.

"Well, after his work was done with the land, he returned to the stars where he would share his own wisdom and guidance alongside his fellow spirits from afar. So remember my friends, whenever you feel lost or troubled, the great spirits will be there to show you correct path."

With the story over and everyone feeling tired, we all turned in for the night, with me smiling as I fell asleep, thinking about the Great Spirit.

"Aiehu…"

* * *

The following day, around noon, we finally reached the waterhole hoping to see the wildlife our guide told us about. But something about the sight before was unexpected…if not troubling.

"Where are all of the animals mom?" TJ asked our mother while I looked around curiously.

"Are you sure this is the right place Busara?" My dad asked as he stood up from his seat, followed by our guide.

"Very sure Mr. Geigns, but this doesn't seem right. Normally this place is teeming with wildlife. What could have happened?" As he asked this, my eyes fell upon something I did not expect to see out here with us.

Something that gave me the shivers.

"Uh… Dad?" I tugged at my dad's shirt, pointing at what I saw once I had his attention: a lone jeep, covered in mud and dirt, parked under an acacia tree just a few yards away from the watering hole. In it were three men, who like Busara, were of African descent but seemed to have more muscular builds, and were carrying what appeared to be hunting rifles.

"Marie, stay down and keep the kids close. Busara, we have a problem." My mom did as my dad said while I got back down myself and stayed close to her.

"Poachers? Out here? This is not good… Mr. Geigns, we need to get you and your family back to the sanctuary and-"

 _BANG!_

A sound like thunder filled our ear drums as we all got down and covered our heads. Slowly looking up as I tried to get my hearing back, I saw with horror that one of the poachers had aimed his rifle toward us as they slowly made their way over to our jeep in their own.

"Everyone alright?" My dad asked with worry as he turned around in his seat to check on us. "Honey? Are you alright?" He asked my mom while holding her shoulders.

"I'm… I'm fine dear…but Busara…" I looked over at Busara, and my eyes widened in shock: Our guide was shot in the shoulder and blood was soaking into his shirt.

"Oh God…Hang on my friend." My dad quickly joined Busara, covering the hole in his shoulder to put pressure on the wound. "We're getting you out of here." However, our chances of leaving left with the sound of a click, and the barrel of a rifle pointed at my father's head.

"Stand up…slowly…" The poacher demanded as my dad slowly rose to his feet, his hands up in surrender.

"P-please…we're just visitor's here…we don't want any trouble, I swear." My dad tried to reason with the man as his two companions entered our jeep, their own rifles aimed at my mom, TJ and myself.

"You are bold for thinking you could escape…and foolish for thinking we would let you leave after spotting us." The man spoke with a heavy Swahili accent, just like Busara, but his tone held something dark and deceitful within it.

"Look, we won't tell anyone you were here; just let us leave in peace so our friend can get the help he needs." My dad pleaded as he returned his attention to Busara.

However, the poacher didn't give him the chance to do much else as he pulled out a pistol from a back pocket, aimed it at our guide, and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

The bullet went right through Busara's head, and he fell lifelessly against the steering wheel. Our guide was dead.

"There. I helped put him out of his misery." The poacher stated as he soon directed his pistol at my father. As all of this transpired, TJ screamed in terror while my mom hid his face and held him close, while I watched on, my face turning pale at the sight of such a horrifying act.

"Now, who should I put down next, hm?" He spoke with venom in his voice as he looked at all of us, before his eyes settled on TJ.

"Perhaps your youngest son?" he then proceeds to speak Swahili to the man closest to my mother, who in turn grabs TJ by the arm forcefully, pulling him away from our panic-stricken mother.

"NO! NOT MY BABY! PLEASE NOT MY BABY!" My mom pleaded with the poachers desperately, only to receive a backhand to the face and a rifle aimed at her once again.

"Worry not…" The man by my dad walks over and brings his pistol down towards TJ's head. "You will all be reunited very soon."

I looked on in sheer terror at what was happening. It seemed as though time slowed down, forcing me to watch every single moment pass by before my brother would meet his demise. And yet, something within me came to life, like a small spark which slowly grew into a roaring flame. With a look of anger in my eyes, I pulled back my right leg and with all the force I could muster, I drove the heel of my foot into the nearest poacher's knee, causing it to bend inward and for him to cry out in pain as he collapsed to the floor and drop his rifle.

The next few minutes seemed to transpire in a blur with the events that followed: The poacher by my dad looked over at what happened in surprise, giving my father the opportunity to grab him by the wrists and try to remove the pistol from his hand, leading shots to be fired all over the place. This in turn led to the other man by my mom to turn and try to shoot my dad off of his comrade.

"TREVOR!" My mom quickly got up and wrapped her arms around the man's neck to try and strangle him.

"BOYS, LISTEN TO ME!" My dad called to us as TJ scrambled to my side. "YOU NEED GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" I have never heard my dad with such a demanding tone, it scared TJ AND myself.

"But dad-" I tried to speak to him.

"DO AS I SAY, AND PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL STAY ALIVE!" Although hesitant at first, I finally nodded to him before helping TJ up.

"C'mon TJ, let's go!" Before he had time to respond, I leapt out of the jeep, rolling along the ground and kicking up dust. "Alright TJ, we need to get out here." I said as I slowly got back to my feet.

"CONNOR! HELP ME!" I felt my heart skip as I looked back and saw that TJ was still in the jeep, seemingly stuck on something.

"TJ! HANG ON BUDDY! I'M COMING!" With all the strength I could muster, I rushed back to the jeep to try and save my little brother.

Had I known to check that TJ was with me when I jumped…

Had I known that the poacher I kicked in the knee would grab TJ by the leg…

Had I known that during dad's struggle, a few bullets would hit the jeep's still running engine…

Had I known that this would be the last time I would ever see my family…

 _Maybe I could have done things differently…_

Just as I was within reach of TJ's hand, the jeep erupted in a torrent of flames, burning my arm and sending me flying through the air before landing back on the ground with a thud, hitting the back of my head as I was finally met with darkness.

 **A/N: And there you have it, Chapter 2. And boy is it a long one. Just so you all know, SimbaFan's Pride Trilogy was a big inspiration for me when I did this, alongside Kurtwilde42's "Into the Pride" and SharksPotter's "Pride of Humanity". So with that said, what will happen to Connor next? You'll have to wait until Chapter 3. Bear in mind all my chapters may be different in length, but I can assure you all, that NONE of them will be short. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Oh yeah, Busara= Wisdom in Swahili…At least I hope it does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bridge between Insanity and Reality**

 **Update 7/4/2016: Fixed this chapter for a better reading experience.**

Pain…

Darkness…

All I could see was black when I finally regained consciousness, and all I could feel was a stinging, burning sensation all over my body, but it couldn't even compare to the pain I was feeling in my arm. After what seemed like an eternity, my eyes slowly started to open, revealing the blur that was currently my vision. With a groan and a steady rub of my eyes, my sight finally adjusted and I could see stars coating a vast night sky. It would seem as though I was out for who knows how many hours as my muscles were rather stiff when I tried to sit up.

"Ugh…my head…what…what happened?" I asked myself as I rubbed my head, trying to jog my memory as to what transpired before I was knocked out. Unfortunately, the memories returned to me in the worst possible way: with the sight of a wrecked, smoldering jeep in front of me…The very same jeep where I last saw my parents…

"No…"

The same jeep where I tried to save my brother…

"No no no…"

The same jeep, that blew up in front of me and took away my family…

"NOO!"

Ignoring the pain coursing throughout my body, I crawled my way over to the wreck before getting to my feet and breaking into a run. They couldn't be gone…they just couldn't be.

"MOM! DAD! TJ!" When I finally reached what was left of the vehicle, I was met with a horrible and grizzly sight.

"Oh God…" I covered my mouth as I gazed upon the charred corpses of what was left of my family. It brought me to tears. It made me sick, feeling as though I would throw up as I staggered a few feet away and voided whatever was left in my stomach from earlier that day. Once I finished, I screwed my eyes shut and fell to my knees. The tears were now falling freely as I started to sob, having no choice to accept the reality of the situation: My family was gone. They were taken away from me…and I was all alone.

"It's not fair…" I muttered as I found my voice.

"It's not fair!" Which grew to a shout.

"DAMMIT IT'S NOT FAIR!" And finally a roar of pain directed towards the heavens.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE" I finally started to cry once more, the pain now unbearable. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS!" I fell to my stomach, sobbing from the cold, hard truth, before I was claimed by slumber.

I was met with darkness once again, but it didn't last as long this time, for as I looked around, I was soon blinded by a white light. Yet, as I was engulfed by it, I started to feel a strange sensation coming from it. A feeling of warmth and comfort as the light faded away to reveal that I was no longer in that frigid darkness, but a wide open field of lush green grass. I stood up, rubbing the tears out of my eyes as I started walk around out of curiosity, hoping to find any form of social interaction to appeal to my desires.

"Hello?" I called out to the open field, the response being my own echo.

"Is anyone here?" I called once again, my echo responding once more. Hanging my head in sorrow, the feeling of loneliness soon returned, before it was replaced by a feeling of being watched.

"Who's there?" Whipping my head around, I am soon met with an unexpected, yet frightful sight: An adult male lion, extremely large in build and stature with a brown mane and pelt to match, slowly making his way towards me.

"Oh geez…" I slowly start to back away out of fear of this massive and mighty creature. Yet the moment he was within seven feet of my person, he just stood there and looked at me, as though he was observing me for some reason. That was when I took notice of his eyes, which were a rich amber color and not black like I thought they would be. Then he did something I never would've expected: He smiled, and nodded at me…very much like a human. Unsure how to react, I did the most logical thing and returned the nod.

Not long after the exchange of gestures, another large lion soon appeared, this one slender yet powerfully built at the same time. Unlike the first lion, this one had a yellow pelt, and an ebony black mane. But what stood out with this lion the most, just like the first, were his emerald green eyes that looked like they could peer right into your soul. And just like before, he smiled and nodded at me, which I once again returned. With the gestures exchanged, the lions slowly walked past me, not making a single predatory move in the process.

Curious as to where these two majestic beasts were headed, I followed their movements behind me before my eyes fell upon a sight which made my jaw drop in absolute awe. Behind me, off in the distance, stood a great kopje that looked as though it could easily be mistaken for a mountain. One giant rock stood upright against the earth as it rose towards the sky, giving the impression that one could touch the clouds or heavens above, while another jutted outward towards the land, as if it were a natural platform for presentations or observations. Truly, this was a structure of absolute beauty and splendor, and I could see that the two lions were making their way towards it.

Before I could take a step and follow after them, a breeze suddenly picked up, causing the grass to bob and weave like a great sea.

 _Stay alive…_ I heard a voice whisper.

 _Live on…_ Another voice like whisper.

 _You must stay alive._

As the wind picked up, the whispers increased in number and volume. I start to cover my face with my arms as the wind grows stronger, and before I knew it, the warm light returned, but this time it had a form…the form of lion with a white pelt and golden mane.

"No way…" Before I could say anymore, the lion spoke to me:

"You must live on Connor…You must live on…for them." The lion spoke with a regal voice before letting out a roar powerful enough to push me off me feet, and the light engulfed me once more.

I jolted awake into a sitting position, breathing heavily as I clutched my chest, hoping it would calm down soon.

"It was all just a dream?" I shook my head to regain my senses, noticing that the sky was now taking on a more orange color; it was going to be dawn soon.

"I can't stay here… I need to get moving." Whether it was a dream or not, it did hold some truth to it: I did need to survive. Not just for my sake but for my family as well. Getting to my feet, I made my way over to the wreckage of the jeep, which was now billowing out smoke, knowing that if I was going to try and stay alive, I needed to be prepared. Looking through the back seat, avoiding the sight of the burnt corpses, I soon spot the familiar strap of my back pack, which I was able to pull out with some effort. I was surprised that, aside from a few scorch marks here and there, my pack was able to stay fully intact.

"Talk about built to last." I gave it a quick rummaging, making sure I still had all of the food and spare clothing I started this trip with, before seeing if I could find the other packs. Unfortunately, the packs belonging to my mom and dad were burnt to a crisp, and TJ's was torn up from the explosion.

"Guess I'll just have to make due with mine…" As I backed away, I soon remembered something important:

"The other jeep…"

Turning to my right I saw that the jeep owned by the poachers was still in one piece.

"Please let there be something useful in here." I pleaded to myself as I approached the vehicle. Hopping in, I began to search for anything that could help increase my chances of survival. At first, all I found were a couple of magazines, some fresh cigars, and a few boxes of unused bullets, but when I reached the back, I finally met with success: Three unopened bags of jerky, and a large canteen.

"Not like they'll be using these any time soon." Stuffing the new items in my pack, I got ready to hop out before something caught my eye: A dark red, hard plastic handle connected to something big settled in a leather sheathe, sitting in the back seat. Picking up the object by the handle, I slowly unsheathed it, revealing a 22 inch long machete blade, and it appeared to be brand new.

"Geez…whoever these guys were, they weren't messing around." Swinging the blade a few times, I sigh sadly as remembered that the owner of this thing was responsible for my current predicament. Still, the least I could do with it was use it for self-defense, so I sheathed the machete, strapped it to my pack, and hopped out of the jeep. As I began to walk away, I stopped for a moment to turn back and gaze at the wreckage one last time.

"Goodbye guys. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you to the end, but I promise you, I will do whatever I can to survive." With my farewells said, I turned back towards the open savannah and began my trek into the unknown.

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened. So here I am, in the middle of the African Savannah, on my last few pieces of jerky with only a quarter of water left in my canteen, and I think my arm is getting worse by the minute. But hey, it could be worse, right?"

The antelope I was talking to simply looked at me blankly before returning to its grazing.

"Huh, given that I'm talking to an antelope, I guess insanity could count as worse. Oh well, time to move on." I resume my walk with a less than sane giggle.

It had been two weeks since I left the destroyed jeep behind, and staying alive was already becoming a challenge. I was able to ration my food and water as best as I could, but the real problem was the lack of social interaction, and the need to talk to myself was slowly driving me insane. Not only that, but the burns on my arm slowly got worse as the days rolled on, resulting in trickles of blood making their way down my skin and onto the ground I tread upon. Yep, my chances of survival were dwindling by the minute.

"Well, lookie here boys?" An unknown voice, fueled by hunger and bloodlust came from behind me as I whipped my head about.

"Who…Who's there? Show yourself!" My senses were on high alert as I tried to search for the source of the voice.

"Oooh! He's a big one, isn't he?" Another voice made itself known, this one female as it snickered…something about that snicker was familiar though.

"That sound… Where have I…" My eyes widened as I remembered what carnivorous animal made that kind of noise. And the creature in question soon appeared out of the tall grass, followed by five more.

"H-hyenas…" I was being surrounded by five spotted hyenas, each one easily the size of a Rottweiler, with mouths filled with bone crushing teeth. However, one in particular bore its own unique set of features: scars along its grey furred body, patches of hair missing from its mane, and to top it all off, a milky white blind eye. With panic setting in, I started to look for a way to escape, until I saw the last thing my sane mind would even begin to comprehend: The one-eyed hyena spoke.

"Looks like we'll be having quite the feast today boys. Let's begin, shall we?" As the hyenas closed in, I staggered backwards as they started to bite at my feet, causing me to stumble and lose my pack in fear as I ran from the vicious predators. As they slowly gained on me, I look around for anything that could help me escape from the hyenas. And that's when I spotted it: A nearby acacia tree. Using whatever strength I had left, I ran towards the tree and started to climb. I just had to reach the higher branches and I would be-

 _CHOMP!_

I screamed in absolute agony as the lead hyena bit down hard on my right leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" The hyena cackled as he used all of his might to pull me off the tree and throw me across the arid ground, scraping up my body in the process. As I tried to stand back up, he rammed his head into my chest, forcing me onto my back so he could plant his paws into my rib cage, constricting my breathing.

"Now hold still kid. This'll be over before you know it." I had a hard time making out the words as my vision started to blur. Already I could feel myself fading away as the other hyenas soon came into view.

 _Death by Hyenas…Damn fate, you really are cruel sometimes, you know that?_

Before I could feel the countless jaws ripping into my flesh, I heard what sounded like loud roaring as the pressure on my chest was removed, allowing me to breathe again. But even then I had a hard time staying conscious. With my vision still foggy, I saw a creamy colored blob approach me before I felt something soft and furry press against my body.

"Your Majesty! He's still breathing!" The voice I heard sounded feminine and concerned.

"Then there might still be time. Quickly, we must bring him back to Pride Rock and send for Rafiki immediately!" The second voice I heard was definitely male, for it was deep and held an air of authority within it. I then heard it speak to me again.

"Don't worry, young one." I soon felt myself being lifted up and laid down on my stomach on something soft.

"Everything is going to be alright." I was unable to make out the last few words as the darkness claimed me once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! Two long chapters in one weekend. I call that a personal success. Well, it would seem that after receiving a strange dream and a near death experience, Connor's chances of survival just went back up…or have they? You'll just have to wait until Chapter 4. Until then, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kindness in an Unexpected Form**

 **A/N: As you may notice, I have decided to try a new spacing/format style for this chapter to see if it would help with reading the dialogue and story in general a little bit better. If you like it, or want me to change it back, send me suggestions with your reviews.**

 _"_ _You think he might wake up soon?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. He's been asleep for some time."_

 _"_ _Well, he was almost killed by Janga and his clan."_

 _"_ _Personally, I think we should have let that mongrel eat it and save us the trouble."_

I wasn't sure how long I was out for this time or how I was alive for that matter. What I did know was that I was not alone, for as I started to regain consciousness, I heard what could only be described as a collective gasp, followed by more muffled speech.

 _"_ _Come now! Surely you haven't forgotten what IT is, or what IT's kind has done to ours in the past. It's a danger and a threat to the pride."_

 _"_ _Oh, but look at him; He looks so weak and helpless._

 _"_ _If anything, he looks adorable and sweet. He doesn't even look like he could hurt a fly."_

 _"_ _Regardless of our opinions, we have to remember that the decision of what happens to HIM rests solely with the King and Queen."_

It wasn't long before I finally let out a soft groan as I slowly came to. I also began to notice that I was resting on something big, soft…and surprisingly furry as the voices started to become clearer, helping me make out that they were all feminine in tone.

 _"_ _Look, he's waking up!"_

 _"_ _What do we do?"_

 _"_ _Calm down ladies. The last thing we want to do is frighten him any more than he already has been."_

As I vaguely hear the last statement being spoken, I soon feel something rough, yet comforting glide along my head, as if helping me regain my focus somehow.

"Mmmh…Wh-where am I?" I ask slowly as I rub my head, my eyes still shut as I tried to ease the dizziness I was feeling.

"Shhh, you're safe now young one." A female voice spoke very close to me. It sounded fairly young from my perspective, and if I head to wager, the owner of the voice had to be around the same age as my mom, if not much younger. "No one is going to hurt you here."

I felt reassured by this voice, even though I couldn't see its owner. Even with this newfound comfort though, I couldn't help but feel like something was off with this whole situation.

"Am…Am I dead?" As I brought up the question, I soon heard a collection of giggles and awes which were no doubt directed towards me.

"Thankfully no, young one, but you almost were, given that Janga had you under his paws. It's a good thing his majesty was there to save you when he did." Another young female voice spoke.

Janga?...His Majesty?... Confusion started to fill my mind as I heard these words in the same sentence. "Oh man…This must be some crazy dream or something."

I slowly rubbed my eyes to help regain my focus. Surely this was all in my head. Maybe it was my imagination, or maybe it was some weird dream. I just needed to open my eyes and everything would be alright, at least that was the hope.

"Well, believe it or not dear…" My eyes finally opened and quickly adjusted to my surroundings, revealing that I was in some sort of cave. "This is all real."

…A cave filled with lionesses… Upon seeing the countless predators lying down in front of me, my gaze shifts downward to see that I was in fact, laying on the rather large belly of one of those lionesses, and she was staring right at me I soon found out, as I looked to my right and met her gaze.

Before I could make any sense of my current situation, I felt the color leave face and did the one thing my mind could think of at the time: I screamed out of pure terror. As I tried to back up into a standing position, I felt excruciating pain surge up my right leg as I fell back into a sitting position, my scream of fear replaced with one of agony.

Fighting through the pain, I soon see that my right leg was covered in leaves and strange, red goo while the limb itself was braced by a couple of large, sturdy branches that was tied up by some vines. As I inspected the makeshift brace, one of the lionesses approached me, bringing fear back into my mind as I started to scoot away from the giant carnivore.

"NO! Stay away from me!" I shouted at them as I soon hit the back of the cave, realizing that I was trapped in here…I was stuck in a lion's den, full of lionesses…talk about an ironic way to meet your end.

As I tried to keep my distance from the big cats, they looked at each other, before the one I was laying on got up and slowly made her way over to me, which in turn made me try to back away out of instinctive fear. That was when she spoke to me in that same, comforting voice from before.

"Hey, it's alright young one. We're not going to hurt you." She then proceeded to lie down in front of me. "If anything, we want to make sure you are okay." Her voice remained calm as she talked to me, and yet the fear was still controlling my actions as I scoffed at her statement.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going believe a…" and that's when it hit me… like a ton of bricks… "You…you talked..." Scratch that. Like a ton of concrete blocks. "You're all…talking lions…"

As the impossible reality set in, I looked around at all of the lionesses and noticed something I didn't before in my panic: They all had eye colors that ranged to from amber, all the way to a vibrant blue, just like the lioness that was laying in front of me. It didn't last long though, as I started to giggle, although it seemed a bit off; like I was somehow losing my sanity.

"I knew it… I just knew it…" I slouch against the rock in defeat, unaware of the concerned looks that my hosts were giving me. "I have finally gone insane. I'm in a cave, talking to lions, as if they were people."

"Is everything alright?" I soon hear a new voice approach, this one deep and male in tone. "I heard a scream and…oh. I see our guest has finally woken up."

The new voice belonged to probably the largest lion I have ever met. He had a thick, auburn mane, dark yellow fur, and to complete his appearance, a pair of wise, almost fatherly amber eyes that at first expressed compassion before being replaced by concern upon seeing my current state.

"Is he alright Sarafina?" He asked the lioness in front of me, now knowing that her name is Sarafina. "I wish I knew your highness. As far as I can tell, I think he's gone through as much emotional pain as he has physical." She looks back at me with worry, as the lion that I discovered was royalty frowned slightly.

"Maybe I can reach him somehow." Speaking with confidence, the lion approached me and sat down at least three feet away from me. "Oh, hello Mr. Lion. Did you come to eat me?" I spoke to the lion, the sanity in my mind slowly fading, to which he slowly shook his head, smiling warmly.

"Of course not young one. I merely wish to see if you are alright. I'm happy to see that we were able to reach you before the hyenas could do any more damage. By the way, my name is Mufasa, and I am the leader of this pride. Perhaps you could tell me your name?" Mufasa spoke to me gently, doing his best to ease my mind and soul, but both were having a hard enough time staying intact already.

"Why? So you can remember my name as you serve me to your pride? Haha, I'm sure I will make a great meal for the lot of them." I spoke once more as my mind continued to fade away, yet Mufasa was quick to retort. "No, of course not. As I said before, we-"

"Mufasa, is everything alright?" Near the front of the cave, one more lioness made her presence known as she entered the cave and made her way towards Mufasa and myself. She had dark tan fur which shone against the light from the cracks of the caves ceiling along with the entrance of the cave itself. She also appeared powerfully built, though I would later notice that her middle was starting to round out slightly, but what stood out the most with her was her face and eyes. It was as though they bore a gentleness that could be seen in a loving mother, with ruby eyes that reflected a sense of wisdom and kindness towards others. It was those same eyes that saw me as she approached Mufasa, giving him a tender nuzzle.

"How is he dear?" She kept her worried eyes on me as she stayed close to her king. "I'm not sure Sarabi." He spoke to the lioness, who I now knew as Sarabi. "His body is healing well enough…But his mind seems to have gone through its own kind of pain. I've tried talking to him, but it would seem that words are not reaching him." Mufasa sighed sadly as he relayed this information to Sarabi, to which the pride looked on solemnly…all except for one lioness in the back, who just watched on with a neutral, yet disgusted expression.

Despite all of this, Sarabi smiled up at Mufasa, a sense of hope in her features. "Why don't I try something Mufy? Given he's still a child, there might be one method that can help me reach him." Mufasa looked at her, contemplating her idea before looking back at me, seeing that I was mumbling incoherently and then nodding.

"Alright sweetheart, it's worth a try." With a curt nod, Sarabi walked past Mufasa and over to me. "Just be careful honey tree." Mufasa whispered to her out of worry, to which she turned back to him with a smirk and winked, before bringing her focus back on me. As I looked back at the approaching lioness, I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for my inevitable death.

Waiting for those jaws to bite down on my throat and end my life.

But it never came. Instead, I felt something soft press against my forehead, giving off a familiar kind of warmth…a very comforting warmth…a kind of warmth I haven't felt in weeks. Slowly opening my eyes, I see that Sarabi, the predator I thought would bring me my end, had pressed her forehead against my own and started to purr. As she continued to perform this action, my eyes started to waver and my mind made its way back to me.

She wasn't just nuzzling me…she was comforting me in my time of need. She was showing me, through this display of affection, that she cared about me, and it was bringing me back from the brink of madness. With a sad sigh, tears fell down my cheeks as I brought my hands up and rested them against her muzzle. In response, I could feel her smile against the skin of my palms as she sat down in front of me, not once indicating she would leave me in such a vulnerable state.

"This is real…" I whispered as she pulled away, my tear filled eyes meeting her ruby ones. "You're real." I start to sniffle as she nods, her smile not once leaving my sight.

"Yes, and I was afraid we almost lost you." Sarabi spoke as she leaned forward and tenderly licked the tears away from my cheek. "I'm glad that you're alright now."

I nod with gratitude towards Sarabi before directing my gaze at Mufasa, who looked relieved to see that his mate…yeah, pretty certain about that now…was able to help me out of my less than rational state. "Connor…"

"Hm?" Mufasa looked at me curiously as I finally introduced myself, the concern from before slowly lifted from his features. "My name…It's Connor…Connor Geigns…" I spoke softly to him as I still felt weak from what happened a few minutes ago. I'm just glad Sarabi never left my side as she let me stroke her neck.

Mufasa chuckled lightly as he heard my introduction, but the chuckle wasn't out of humor or anything negative, but more out of relief that I could finally speak rationally. "Well then Connor, to reintroduce myself, my name is Mufasa; leader of this pride," he gestured to the large group of lionesses in the cave with his paw. "And King of the Pridelands." He then motioned his paw towards the lioness caring for me. "Of course you already met Sarabi; my mate and Queen at my side."

At the mention of her name and title, Sarabi pulled her head back and smiled down at me. "You have a very unique name, Connor Geigns."

"Please, Connor will do just fine, your highness." I reply to her with a bow of my head. However, it doesn't stay that way as Sarabi chuckles, using her head to lift up mine. "In that case, you may simply call me Sarabi." I can't help but chuckle at her sense of playfulness and ease with me. It truly did help to make me feel comfortable amongst the creatures that saved me.

"Now Connor, if it's alright with you, I would like to ask you a question or two." In response to Mufasa's statement, which held a tone fit for royalty, or in his case, a king, I nod to him silently, indicating he could begin.

"The first question I would like to ask is what brought you to the Pridelands to begin with?" Damn…right out of the gate…I was hoping I would have more time before I could answer a question like that. However, I didn't want to keep the king waiting, so I gave him an honest answer while focusing on Sarabi's paws, finding it hard to look at anyone at this point.

"The need to survive, Your Majesty. A couple weeks ago, my family was…was killed…during a fight with some human hunters. I was supposed to keep my brother safe with me… but…" My voice starts to tremble as I continue to recall the horrible memory. "I didn't think to check and if see that he was with me. I tried to save him…but I…but I…Oh God TJ, I'm so sorry…"

I cover my face with my hands as I start to weep, mourning for the brother and parents I lost due to my slip up. And because of that, I would never see them again.

Before I could continue to mourn, I felt that same warm and furry sensation from before rest on my shoulder. Uncovering my face, I saw that Sarabi had moved her head so that it could rest against my neck, as though this was her way of hugging me.

"You poor thing…I'm sorry you had to experience a loss like that. It's never easy, that much I know, and I can tell you that many of my pride sisters, and myself, know what you're going through, so we understand what it's like."

As I listened to Sarabi's words, I caught notice of Sarafina making her way over to me as well. "Connor, I know we can't bring back your family, but I believe I speak for everyone here when I say: If there's anything that you might need, we'll be more than happy to help." She finishes her speech with a sweet smile, and as the tears continue to fall, I slowly but tightly wrap my arms Sarabi as I hug her while allowing Sarafina to lean over and nuzzle my cheek.

It was weird to be comforted like this. I was only just recently rescued by this pride of lions, and already they were showing me compassion and comfort; something that I was denied for longer than I would have thought necessary. And yet, as I held onto Sarabi; feeling her fur against my fingers and her purring against my neck, I felt my sense of loneliness ebb away. It was as though my heart, after suffering so much pain and solitude, was finally mending itself, and it was thanks to these wondrous and beautiful creatures. I finally felt loved again, and I wasn't about to lose that feeling again.

As Sarabi slowly pulled away from me, she looked at Sarafina, which lead to them both looking at Mufasa, who was watching on with a kind smile. "Pride meeting?" He asked knowingly to the two lionesess, to which they both said: "Pride meeting"

Before I could ask what was going on, Sarabi turned back to me, making sure my attention was on her. "Connor, would you be alright with us stepping back a bit and discussing a few things for a moment? We won't be long."

Given that this seemed important to the pride, I nodded to her and rested myself against the back wall as Sarabi joined Mufasa and the rest of the pride, forming what I thought looked like a football as they started to mutter and converse quietly amongst one another. Meanwhile, in an attempt to avoid eavesdropping, I decided to put my focus on actually observing the cave we were in. From what I could tell, it was quite spacious; perfect for housing a lion pride as big as Mufasa's, but I also noticed that near the center of the cave was a raised, flat layer of earth which I had to believe was where Mufasa and Sarabi would rest, kind of like a throne. I also noticed that my pack was resting against it, and had acquired a few new scuffs and bite marks, but was otherwise still in one piece.

As I continued to look around, I noticed that the pride was dispersing and making their way over towards me…Well, except for the one lioness who gave me the stink eye earlier; she decided to just leave the cave altogether. I wonder what her problem was. A clearing of the throat brought me out of my stupor as I put my focus back on Mufasa.

"Are you ready for my next question Connor?" He asked me calmly, to which I nodded with curiosity, wondering what his next question would be.

Looking over at his pride for a moment, he nodded before smiling. "Connor, given that it might be a while for that leg of yours to heal, and that some of lionesses have taken quite a liking towards you." At this, I look at the big cats, which proceed to smile kindly at me. "How would you feel about staying here, and becoming a member of our pride?"

Now I KNOW I didn't see this coming. Me? Join a pride of lions? Never in my wildest dreams did I think something like this would happen to me. And yet here I was, in their den with their king asking me that very question. Talk about a lot to take in, since apparently I was still gazing at the pride after the question was popped. Finally recollecting myself, I look at Mufasa and his lionesses with uncertainty. "Are you sure? I mean…I don't want to be a burden to any of you."

"You won't!" I was bit thrown off by this, as every lioness said that one line…at the same time, while Mufasa simply chuckled at their enthusiasm. "I can assure you Connor: We wouldn't have come to this decision if we didn't think you joining our pride would be beneficial to all of us…So what do you say?"

He was right. This couldn't have been an easy decision to begin with, and yet the entire pride agreed to it fully. This only reinforced my beliefs that this pride truly did care about my wellbeing. So with a smile on my face, I finally gave Mufasa my answer:

"I would love to. I will do what I can to help once my leg is better too."

With my decision made, the pride let out whoops of joy as Sarabi came back over and nuzzled my forehead once again. "Welcome to the pride, Connor."

I happily hugged her muzzle as she did so, resulting in a purr. The surreal fact that I was part of a pride was a lot to take in, but unfortunately, my mind still had its share of doubts about all this. The main concern being: Will I be able to fit in with the pride? I guess at this point, only time would tell.

 **A/N: Chapter 4, done and done. Connor is now a member of Mufasa's pride, but I bet many of you are wondering why the lionesses are so drawn to him; I can tell you right now, Connor is feeling the same way. As for how this will affect him, you will just have to wait until Chapter 5, where a certain, green-eyed lion will leave his own impact on Connor. Until then, like I said up top, don't forget to read and review. Until next time. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Fight to Fit In**

 **A/N 1: Before you guys read this chapter, just know it might be a bit on the depressing side. The reason being that I wanted to put focus on Connor's fight with his depression from the loss of his family after joining the pride. After all, I can speak from personal experience that transitioning through such a grievous time is never easy. Luckily Connor will not go through it alone, thus leading to a happy ending for chapter 5.**

You know, it's funny.

If someone had told me one year ago that I would be saved by a pride of lions and then be made a member of their pride, by their king, I would have told that person that they needed psychiatric help. And yet here I am now, in EXACTLY that kind of situation. Now don't get me wrong; being accepted as a pride member is downright awesome, but that still doesn't erase the feeling of doubt in my mind. I mean, yeah I'm grateful to Mufasa for saving my life and Sarabi for saving me from madness, but that still doesn't exclude the fact that they're still lions, and I'm human. They are still wild animals that could see me as their next meal, and while all they've shown me is kindness and compassion, I still can't help but feel cautious around them in the back of my mind.

Then, of course, there are the nightmares. Or to be more specific, a single nightmare that I've been reliving for the past two weeks every time I fall asleep. It's the vision of my family in the jeep...my parents fighting off the poachers...and TJ reaching out for me to help him. Whenever I try to run to him, I feel like I'm trudging through thick mud; that my world is in slow motion, forcing me to suffer through every second, before the jeep finally explodes in a terrifying inferno. By the time the flames reach me, I end up waking up with an increased heart rate and in tears, knowing that each time I have that dream, I would be forced to remember that it was my fault that my family was gone, and I could do nothing to stop it.

I was hoping that this time would be different though. After I was made a pride member, Mufasa thought I deserved a proper rest after my harrowing ordeal earlier that day. Fortunately, the lionesses had to leave for the hunt and Mufasa had to go on patrol of his kingdom, so I had the cave all to myself. With my sleeping bag laid out and my bag for a pillow, I was ready to rest properly. Luckily I did, and for a long time I think...at least until the growling started to wake me up…

Wait...growling?

I open my eyes at this new, fearful sound and turn to see yet another male lion just a few feet away from me and getting closer. He had a rather sleek build for a predator of his size, with a rusty brown pelt, a mane as black as the night, and a pair of green eyes that were at the moment staring daggers at me, indicating he was not happy to see me.

"Human…" He spoke with a silky voice, laced with a venomous anger and hatred.

Yep...definitely NOT happy to see me…

The moment he got down into a crouch, showing that he was ready to attack, I started to panic for the third time since I arrived here and slowly scoot my way towards the entrance, since I couldn't really use my leg. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get far, as the lion pounced on me with ease as one of his paws holds me down by the chest, his claws slowly extending to cling at my shirt, threatening to tear away it AND my flesh as well.

"I must say: You are quite bold for trespassing onto Pride Rock without foreseeing the consequences. Suicidal...but bold nonetheless." As he leered down at me, I got a chance to notice the scar on his left eye, leaving a pink mark on his face amongst his dark colored fur. How he got such a mark would be a question saved for later, for at the moment I had to try and convince him that I was in fact welcome here, and not some intruder.

"W-wait! I'm not a trespasser! I was made a member of the pride by the king himself. It's the truth! I swear!" I pleaded with the enraged predator, hoping it was to enough for him to let me go. Then, I heard him let out a dark chuckle, which is never a good sign.

"Telling such tall tales won't keep you alive boy...In fact..." he proceeded to press his free paw down on my head, exposing my neck completely. "They make me want to kill you that much quicker."

Gazing out of the corner of my eye, I could see him bring his head down slowly, his teeth bared and ready to bite down on my neck. Was this it for me? Was I really going to face death again and lose? Especially after I was accepted and wouldn't have to worry about being alone?

"SCAR! What in blazes do you think you are doing!?" A new British voice quickly made its way into the cave, causing the lion stop just inches from my throat to give it his attention.

Looking in the same direction, I soon see a blue feathered hornbill fly towards us and land by my head just inches away. Man did this bird look perturbed, though I was surprised at the fact he was mouthing off to a great big lion. Talk about gutsy.

"Stay out of this Zazu!" The lion named Scar swiped at the hornbill, causing it to back away before hovering in place. "This is between me and this human whelp!" And just like that, he was back to trying to bite my neck off, forcing me to close my eyes as I prepared for my end once more.

But once again, it never came. Instead, it was replaced by a loud and terrifying roar. A roar that belonged to none other than the Lion King himself, with his queen right by his side.

"Scar, remove your paws from the boy...RIGHT...NOW." Mufasa spoke with anger in his words, baring his fangs at Scar with the last two words, forcing the smaller of the two lions to remove his paws from my person and allow me to breathe again.

"Connor!" Sarabi called to me as she quickly rushed to my side and helped me to a sitting position so I could get air back into my lungs. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She proceeded to look me over for extra measure, adding in a sniff to make sure there was no blood.

"I-I'm fine Sarabi...just a bit shaken up…" I answer as I bring my hand up to rest on the lioness' neck.

"Oh, thank the Great Kings. I knew we shouldn't have left you alone." With her words of relief spoken, she rests her head on my shoulder, allowing me to wrap my arms around her neck in a hug.

"So...what Zira said is true...You really DID let that "thing" join the pride." Scar glared at Mufasa before directing his gaze at me. The look in his eyes was terrifying, to say the least, and it made me want to cower, even with protection so close to me.

"You know brother, I've seen you make some rather questionable actions before, like letting those outside lionesses join our pride and allowing them to bear their cubs here...But letting this human into our home, when you are about to become a father yourself, is without a doubt the most reckless decision you have ever made as king."

Mufasa just glared back at Scar as he berated his choices as king, but I was more surprised at the fact that this menacing beast, who nearly took my life, was Mufasa's own flesh and blood. I couldn't help but shiver as I thought about my close call, leaving Sarabi to nuzzle me out of comfort, while Mufasa stepped in front of us, making sure his brother's attention was solely on him.

"First of all brother: Those lionesses grew up in the Pridelands as cubs and had every right to return here, regardless of their conditions. Secondly, his name is Connor. And while he may be human, he is no different than a lost and injured cub who needs a place to call home." Mufasa spoke proudly as he looked back at me with a trusting smile. Once again, I felt safe knowing he and Sarabi were here to protect me.

"Is that so? Perhaps you have forgotten the stories we were told about humans. How they drove OUR grandfather, the great King Mohatu, out of his original home while they burned his land to ash and slaughtered his entire pride! What's to say this human is any different from them?!" My eyes widened as Scar spoke with such rage, and I couldn't help but ponder about what he said.

Were humans truly responsible for that much chaos in their history? If that was the case...what did that make me?

I continued to ponder these thoughts until I heard Mufasa speak up. "I have not forgotten brother, but I also remember a lesson taught to the both of us by our mother, Queen Uru: Individuals should not be judged by what species they are, but by how their actions affect others. So yes, Connor is human, but he also has a kind heart; one that would never bring us harm." Mufasa kept his gaze on me as he spoke, but my mind was still contemplating what Scar said before about my kind. Did the king really trust me enough to let me stay with the pride?

"Hmph, do what you wish then brother." Scar scoffed as he took his leave, his older brother watching his every move cautiously. "Just know that if, and when, this little cretin DOES betray you, I will be there put an end to his miserable life."

As he makes his threat, Sarabi moves in front of me, snarling at Scar as if she was protecting a cub until he finally takes his leave.

"I swear Mufy, it seems like you're brother's attitude is only getting worse the older he gets. Surely there must be something you can do." Sarabi looks at her mate, confessing her concerns towards the younger of the two brothers.

"Believe me dear, I know...but right now, we have other matters to attend to." And by that, of course, he meant me, who was surprisingly silent during this whole ordeal.

"Connor?" I hear her call to me, waiting for an answer. When I give none, she carefully nudges her nose against my cheek, hoping to get something out of me. "Connor, are you okay?

"...Yeah...I'm alright…" When I spoke, I did not look at the lioness and it seemed as though my volume went down a bit. It became painfully obvious to the king and queen that this encounter with Scar had an unknown effect on my psyche, and I could tell they didn't want to press the matter any further.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that the lionesses came back from their hunt and are ready to feast. You are more than welcome to join us, of course."

At the sound of food, my stomach began to rumble, letting out an audible gurgle, which meant that I needed to eat soon.

"Sure...I'm gonna need some help though…" As I tried to stand, avoiding putting any pressure on my leg, the two lions were quick to make their way over to me so I could use them for support. With a quick nod, the three of us made our way over towards the entrance of the cave, where the rest of the pride was resting before the two kills from their hunt: a zebra and a wildebeest. Sarafina was the first to notice us make our way over, and see something was off about me. However, with a silent shake of the head from Sarabi, she reluctantly nodded and put her focus back on the meal.

When we finally made it over to the kills, I decided to scoot over towards my backpack so I could observe the pride while munching on some of the jerky I had left. I don't know why, but I just...felt like I had to keep my distance from the pride for the time being.

While I watched the lions eat from my spot, I took notice of a certain difference from this pride and a normal lion pride. The difference being, that Mufasa let the lionesses eat first before partaking in the meal himself, instead of the other way around, which I found interesting. I honestly don't know what Scar was talking about; Mufasa had to be an admirable king if he put his pride's needs before his own.

As I watched the pride eat, while munching on my own snack, I failed to notice one of the lionesses make her way over towards me, a chunk of meat in her mouth. "Excuse me…"

"Hm?" I shake my head quickly to regain my senses and finally notice said lionesses standing in front of me. She had chocolate brown fur with a creamy brown underbelly and golden yellow eyes that held an innocent curiosity. Speaking of bellies, hers was starting to be on the round side, which meant she must've been one of the cub-bearing lionesses when she came to the Pridelands.

"Would it be okay if I sat with you? You look like you could some company." Her voice was muffled by the meat, but she smiled nonetheless and luckily I was able to understand her, so I was able to nod and scoot over a bit so she could lay down next to me and eat her meal.

"Talk about an exciting day. I'm Neema by the way." She introduced herself to me with her smile now free of the meat. "It's nice to properly meet you Connor."

"Nice to meet you too Neema." I gave her a weak smile as I held my palm out to her, which she gratefully nuzzled. She certainly seemed like a nice enough girls...but once again, I couldn't help but feel that doubt surge towards the surface.

"So, what do you think of the pride so far? I was a little worried when I came back at first, but when I saw my childhood friends there to greet me, I knew I had nothing to worry about."

As Neema continued to speak, I felt my gaze slowly drift towards her middle, where I could see her chest and belly rise and fall as she took her breaths. As I continued to gaze, I eventually heard a giggle from my female companion, causing me to blush out of embarrassment and shame for not paying attention.

"You can feel it if you want. But I think it might be a couple weeks before any real activity picks up." She shrugs as she points this out, giving her middle a lick for emphasis when nothing happened.

"Do...do you know what you're having?" I asked nervously, hoping that I wasn't overstepping any boundaries, and yet, she continued to smile. I guess she was enjoying our little conversation.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm looking forward to when I do. I'll be certain to let you know too, since you seem pretty curious yourself." She gives me a playful wink, leading me to chuckle lightly in response.

For the next couple of hours, Neema and I continued to chat with each other...If you could call me turning our conversations into small talk a chat that is. It wasn't long before the light of the night sky shone into the cave and the pride started to turn in for the night. Neema wished me good night before joining her pride sisters, while I set up my sleeping bag a fair distance away from the sleeping lions. It may take me some time, but maybe once I've overcome my nightmare, I could eventually sleep with the lionesses without a shred of worry.

* * *

Unfortunately, the hopes of me adjusting to pride life started to dwindle. As the week rolled on, I started to distance myself further from the pride, and becoming more cautious in the process. The nightmare continued to haunt me, even in this new environment, and made sleeping next to impossible. I also stopped eating after the second week, when I finished off the last of my food. By the beginning of the third week, I found myself huddled up by the cave entrance, away from the pride. It was evening, and everyone was enjoying a meal of antelope and warthog. Though I couldn't see it, I could tell the entire pride was watching me...analyzing me...trying to figure out what was making me distance myself from them.

Eventually, Neema finally decided to make the first move and make her way over to me, once again with meat in her mouth, but this time it was meant for me.

"Hey...I brought you some warthog...I thought you might be hungry." She spoke softly as she set the chunk down by my feet, hoping I would at the very least acknowledge its presence.

"...I'm good…" Nothing, not even a budge as I continued to stare off into nothingness.

"You sure?" She nudged it towards me with her paw. "You look like you could use the extra food."

"...No thank you…" I started to curl up as Neema continued to try to reach me.

"Connor...please, you need to eat something. Everyone is starting to worry about you. The king and queen are worried abo-"

"I SAID NO!" I shouted at Neema forcefully, finally facing her, allowing her and the rest of the pride to get a good look at my face: I looked overly tired, pale, and above all else, miserable. To the lionesses however, it was a look they easily recognized; a look of familiarity for them.

When I saw the frightened face of Neema before me, my own features fell in sorrow. "I-I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to...I…I just…I need to be alone for a while." And just like that, I slowly started to drag myself towards the mouth of the cave, out of sight from the big cats, until all I could hear was the worried voice of Neema. "Was it something I did wrong?"

By the time night fell, I was still laying against the cold stone of the entrance to the main cave. I assumed the pride was already asleep by now since no one came out to check on me since my outburst. Not that I could blame them. After all, I've done nothing but avoid them and keep to myself. Talk about selfish...Hm, I guess this is what depression feels like. With the sense of loneliness creeping up on me after so many weeks, I felt that I needed to get some air and decided to hobble my way up the ramp that would no doubt lead me to Pride Rock's summit… completely unaware that two pairs of eyes, one amber and the other ruby, were watching me from inside the cave.

I'm honestly not sure how long I sat at the edge of the summit, nor did I really care. I just kept my focus on the stars...hoping to see a sign...a miracle...anything...so long as it could help erase the pain in my heart, because right now, it was hurting more than my broken leg ever would. As I continued to gaze up at the stars, I started to hear the padding of paws make their way over to me, until the beings responsible took a seat on each side of me; Mufasa on my right, and Sarabi on my left.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Mufasa started, his eyes fixed on the stars. "You know, my father used to tell me that Great Kings who passed on long ago would watch over us from the stars, always making sure we could receive their guidance when we needed it most." I remained silent as the king spoke. "And it would appear to me that you are in need of some guidance yourself." It was at this moment that Mufasa turned his gaze towards me, along with Sarabi who took this time to speak as well. "Connor, I can understand that what you're going through is difficult, to say the least. But we want you to know that we are here for you, so you don't have to go through this alone." Sarabi tried to nuzzle my cheek, but I quickly hid my face, causing her to frown.

"...Was it true?" I finally spoke to Mufasa, though my voice was weak and quiet to start off.

"Was what true?" Mufasa looked at me with confusion, wondering what I was talking about.

"What Scar said...about humans...Was it true?" My voice finally found volume for now I was sure both he and Sarabi heard me that time as they both hung their heads in response to the question.

"...Yes...its true Connor…" Mufasa kept his gaze down as he spoke, bringing my suspicion from weeks ago to light.

"So why?" I hugged my knees, not even caring about the pain in my leg. "Why did you save me from the hyenas? Why did you accept me into your pride, if you knew what I was?" My voice starts to turn into a haggard yell.

"How is it that I am able to somehow understand you and be treated with compassion, when logically there should be a language barrier and I would've been eaten on the spot!? At least then I could...I could…" I start to sniffle as the tears come down. "I could be with my family again…" I had finally broken...after building up all my frustration and grief, it finally shattered me and reduced me to sobbing mess.

"Why did they have to die...while I lived on? Why did they have leave me? I hate being alone...I don't want to be alone…" The words finally stopped as I was reduced to a weeping heap once more. I felt terrible knowing that in front of the very creatures that brought me into their lives, I was crying my eyes out like some little child.

Yet, just like before, when I first arrived here, the king and queen of pride rock did what I least expected: they pulled me close with their paws and held onto me nice and tight.

"There you go...let it all out...It's okay...we're right here." Sarabi whispered into my ear as she rested her head on my neck. For the longest time, I stayed in their embrace as I let out all of the sorrow and grief that had built up in my heart. And you know what? It felt good...actually, it felt great. So what if I could talk to animals now? So what if I was part of a pride now? I was finally able to talk to someone, to cry with someone, to share my pain with someone, and in turn it was making me feel better.

"Feel better now?" Sarabi asked me as we pulled away and I was able to wipe the tears off my face with a nod.

"Connor, do you want to know why I saved you that day and let you join our pride?" I merely looked at Mufasa as he smiled knowingly at me. "It was because when I saw you, I didn't see some ruthless monster from all those stories told by my grandfather. What I saw was a lost and lonely child that only needed one thing: a family." As Mufasa explained, Sarabi sat next to him, as if preparing for something big, at least in my opinion.

"Which is why Mufasa and I wanted to ask you something rather important."

Here it comes…

"I know we could never replace your family… but Mufasa and I were wondering if you would like to be a part of our family."

Wow...this night just got crazier...I mean...did they really just ask me something THAT big?

"R-really? You want me to be a part of your family?"

Both Mufasa and Sarabi chuckled at my question before responding. "Well, it's like Sarabi said: we may not be able to replace your true family. But at least with us, you'll have a loving father, a caring mother..."

"And soon enough, a little brother to play with." Sarabi finished, placing a paw on her growing middle.

Hearing the sincerity in their words, a smile graced my lips as I scooted forward and hugged the two lions; my new mother and father. "I think I would like that very much." And like that I buried my face into Mufasa's mane as we hugged, happy that I finally got a second chance at having a family.

"Wait...what about the others? I still feel bad about how I acted towards them." As I say this, Mufasa smirks down at me and moves away.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

And right behind him they stood: the rest of the lionesses from the pride, watching the whole scene with warm smiles on their faces. My focus however, was on making sure I could apologize to them.

So I slowly made my way over until I could sit right in front them. "Hey...I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know you were trying to help...Can you ever forgive me?" As I finish my apology, Sarafina is the first to approach me and when she does, she responds by licking my cheek and pressing her forehead against my own. "Of course we can... Like I said before: We all know what it's like to lose someone precious to you, so we will do what we can to help you through that time of grief." Then like a domino effect, the rest of the pride comes up to me and engulf me in a sea of nuzzles.

It was in this moment that I truly felt loved again.

I finally had a family again.

Finally...I felt like I was home.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Hooweee! I think THIS is the longest chapter I've written so far. So Connor has finally come to terms with being a member of the pride, and more officially, accepting Mufasa and Sarabi as his family. In the next chapters, we will see how Connor truly adjusts to life in the Pridelands, while spending some quality time with the lionesses. Until then, don't forget to review and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Neema=Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Road to Recovery**

 **Part 1: Fixing what is broken**

 **A/N: Okay, so as you may have noticed, "Road to Recovery" is being split into two parts. The reason behind this is because 1: Recovering from depression is a long and difficult process, hence the title. And 2: Because I want to go into detail about how Connor builds his relationship back up with the pride. With all that being said, let's get this show on the road.**

So, you're probably wondering what happened after my breakdown and "adoption" by Mufasa and Sarabi. Well let me set the scene for you:

It's a sunny afternoon; birds were soaring through the sky, herds were grazing in the Pridelands, and the pride was currently lounging about, enjoying the warmth the day provided. Speaking of which, I was around the back of Pride Rock spending time with Neema, one of the many lionesses I've grown close to since I came here. I should probably also mention that it's almost been three months since I became Mufasa and Sarabi's son, and Neema's belly had grown...a lot since we had our first conversation, and even then she still had a month left before her cubs would arrive.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was currently resting with Neema, who offered to keep me company, and was using her large, round middle as a pillow while we caught a few z's. That was, until I felt something nudge the back of my head, like a light, passing flow of motion, causing me to sit upright quickly and turn towards the large orb of fur in surprise.

"Was...was that what I thought it was?" I asked, to which my lioness friend giggled as she lifted her head to smile at me.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Go ahead Connor." She giggled as I slowly lowered my head down, gently pressing my ear against her belly, waiting for the nudge to return.

At first, all I could hear was Neema's steady heartbeat along with the air she would inhale and exhale, feeling myself rise and fall with her body as she did so. Then, after two long minutes...I felt it; that same form of motion that initially caught my attention, and it brought a smile to my face.

"Oh wow." I say with a giggle as I rub the spot where I felt the movement, inciting a purr from Neema in the process. "Man, I can not wait to meet you guys."

"You and me both." She chuckled as she slowly picked herself up and licked at her growing middle before pausing. "Connor, be honest with me." I looked at Neema with confusion as she looked right back, a sign of doubt in her features. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

I paused as she asked me that question. I learned that she was the youngest of the lionesses, at the age of 3 going on four, who came to the pridelands. I also learned that she originally lived with the pride by the eastern shore, until a couple of rogues killed the previous king and rose to power. She was forced to bear the cubs of one of the rogues, but managed to escape their rule and make her way back here. It was easy to understand her troubled mind; the fact that she would be a parent so young, and to cubs she never intended to have in the first place was a heavy burden to bear.

After a moment however, I smiled warmly at my friend before scooting towards her head and wrapping my arms around her neck in a tight hug. "Of course you will Neema. I have no doubt in my mind you will be a wonderful mother." At the sound of my words, she purred once more and nuzzled her head against my neck in gratitude. After all the times she's helped me and given me her company, the least I could do is help repay that kindness with my own. After all, to me she was like a big sister; a big, sweet and funny sister, just like all of the other lionesses in the pride.

"Thanks Connor...Uhm, do you think you could do something else for me" Neema asked, making me give her my attention as we broke apart. "Do you think you could give me a scratch behind the ears? It's getting pretty hard to reach back there." She chuckled lightly at the request.

"I don't know Nee." I cross my arms as I smirk at her, using the nickname I gave her a while back. "What's in it for me?"

"Oh, a share of my food and my delightful company?" She gives me an innocent smile at her offer. A few months ago, I would have succumbed to a gesture like that easily, but since I knew Neema better now, I was able to develop a bit of an immunity to her "look".

"Oho, you're gonna have to do a little better than that Nee." I keep my smirk as I goad her on, curious to see what else she was willing to put on the table.

"Hmmm…" She looks up at the sky as she thought, her ear flicking about as she did. After another few minutes, her eyes widened as an idea no doubt came to her mind. "Okay hot shot, how about this: Since my cubs will be here soon, I will give you the honor of naming one of them. How does that sound?" She asked me, though she bore more of a happy grin than a sneaky smirk when she did...kinda like she had this planned.

With a widening of my eyes and a chuckle from my lips, I shake my head and uncross my arms in acceptance. "Very well, you have twisted my good leg." I then hold my hand out to her. "You got yourself a deal. And to sweeten it, I'll even throw in an occasional belly rub." With that, she happily put her paw in my hand and we shook on it; a gesture I was able to introduce to the pride as weeks rolled on.

With the deal made, Neema laid back down allowing me to lay against her frame, reach over with my arm and start scratching behind her ears, resulting in a happy and content moan from the lioness in question. "Ooooh yeah. That's the spot, right there. By the way, I heard the hunting party is going after wildebeest this evening." She spoke, starting up idle conversation once more.

"Sweet. I think I finally got down which parts are the easiest to chew for me too. Ugh, so much chewing." I shudder at the last part, leading us both to chuckle.

I should probably shed some light on what transpired over the past three months. The major event being me finally eating again, and gaining a sister in the process.

* * *

 _ **Three Months Ago…**_

As the pride made their way back to the den, with me being supported by Mufasa and Sarabi, now my new Father and Mother, a loud gurgle could easily be heard, causing the lion's ears to perk up and put their attention on me, since the sound was coming from my stomach, leaving me to chuckle nervously in response.

"I think...I think I'm finally ready to eat again." I speak weakly, but with honesty. I guess leaving a state of grief can make you pretty hungry, and boy was I.

"Well, luckily for you, we saved you some warthog in case you were ready or not." Sarafina says to me with a smile as we finally reach the entrance to the den. As we make our way in, I see the piece of meat Neema offered me by the edge of the entrance and slowly pick it up. It felt tough, yet squishy at the same time; it was an odd sensation to say the least. Once inside, Sarabi and Mufasa set me down by the raised platform while the others were getting comfortable. Some were slowly falling asleep, while a select few stayed up to keep an eye on me.

After a long moment of silence, I frown at the meat in my hands and sigh in defeat. "I… I can't eat it...Not like this anyway…" I set the meat next to me then rest my arms on my knees.

"What do you mean Connor? Are you sick? Is something wrong with the meat?" Neema looked up at me with those same worried eyes she had when I lashed out at her and the pride. Luckily, I was quick to snuff out her concerns.

No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just...humans are incapable of eating meat raw; we could get very sick if we were to ingest it. The only way to prevent that...is to cook it…" I gulped as I mentioned the whole "cooking" part. I'm pretty certain the only experiences these lions had with fires were bad ones, but at this point, it's the only option I have.

"I'm sorry, what do ya mean by cooking?" Another lioness inquires; this one had sandy brown fur, dark green eyes and much like Neema, was expecting a cub of her own.

"Meaning, I need to use fire on it." As I expected, I heard a fair amount of gasps at the sound of the word "fire".

"Are you sure Connor?" Mufasa asked me, voicing the concern of the pride. "Fire is a very powerful force that can cause great damage to the land."

"Well, that's the thing Mufasa: I know how to control it and keep it contained." I reassured the king, using his name. It would be a while before I was comfortable enough to call him dad.

Taking a minute to look at his pride, then back at me, Mufasa closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and gives his answer: "I trust Connor. I have faith that he will not do anything to put our home in danger. After all, it's his home now as well."

I smile up at my adopted father, happy with his decision as he returns the gesture back down at me.

"In that case, just tell us what ya need and we'll do what we can to get it for you." The sandy brown lioness proclaims as the other lionesses nod in agreement.

"Thank you..uh.." I blank on the lionesses name, realizing she never gave it to me.

"Oh! Right! Where are my manners? Hehehe...My name is Amani, and I'm at your service Connor." She proceeds to bow to me playfully, getting me to chuckle, which felt really good.

"Alright then Amani, if this is going to work, I'm going to need some dry grass, some twigs, and about...11 rocks; 10 small rocks the size of my fist, and 1 flat rock." I do a mental checklist of the supplies I would need, making sure I didn't miss anything.

"You got it kiddo." Amani replies with a wink before turning to the pride. "Alright ladies, just like a hunt, it'll be that much easier if we split into groups. Neema, you and I will grab some dry grass." Neema nods as she stands and makes her way over to Amani.

"In that case, Kasi and I will grab the twigs. Easy enough." Sarafina spoke as another lioness, no doubt Kasi, with a peach colored pelt and orange eyes joined her.

"Then all that leaves is the stones." Sarabi speaks up this time. "Jani, Maji, Nyasi and I will gather them up. You know your roles ladies, now let's get moving." With the final word given, the lionesses exit the cave to gather the supplies I would need, Sarabi being the last to exit before looking back at me. "We'll be right back Connor, I promise." She gives me a smile, which I return in kind, before taking her leave.

After twenty minutes of patiently waiting, and resting on Mufasa to relieve some pressure from my leg, the lionesses finally came back in, each one carrying the items I needed to build a fire. With the materials before me, I made my way over to them and got started on building my campfire, while the pride watched on curiously.

"You know everyone...you really didn't have to do this…" I say as I put the small stones in a circle formation, filling the interior with the dry grass. Before I can say more however, Amani makes her over to me, a smirk etched into her features.

"Oh come on now kiddo, no need to get down in the dumps on us again." She says as she lays down next to me, placing a paw on my good leg. "Besides, if we didn't want to help ya out, we wouldn't have offered in the first place. So there's nothing to worry about." Her smirk turns into an honest smile, making me give her one in return.

"Yeah...you're right Amani…" I rest a hand on her paw. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it kid. In fact, you can return the favor by getting that fire of yours started and putting some food in your belly," she pokes my stomach with her paw for emphasis, making me chuckle. "Where it belongs."

After a few more minutes of preparation, the twigs and grass were ready for burning. Reaching over to my backpack, I sifted through one of the smaller pockets to find what I was looking for: a handheld lighter. After a few clicks, a small flame springs to life from the device, causing the lionesses to gaze at it in awe.

"Alright, you might want to stand back." Heeding my words, the lionesses scoot back, except for Amani who wanted a front row seat for what I was about to do. Positioning the lighter by the dry grass, the spark quickly spread towards the grass and twigs, erupting into a medium sized flame. The pride ooed and ahhed at the sight; this wasn't like the destruction they normally saw. This was something more unique, if not beautiful as the flames danced in place. I smiled at their reactions while I took the time to place my meat on the flat rock that was brought in and set it over the fire, watching the meat cook and sizzle in the process.

After another five minutes of waiting, I pull the rock away, revealing that the warthog meat, which was once dark red in color, was now a tasty shade of brown. Dark meat, my favorite over white meat any day. Giving the chunk a quick blow to help cool it off, I pick it up slowly, open my mouth, and…

 _CHOMP!_

I take my first bite, chew slowly, then swallow. The pride leans in to see my reaction, and much to their relief, and my satisfaction, I grinned, happy with my meal.

"Delicious! It tastes just like pork." I say as I take another bite of the meat...at least until some of the lionesses crawl towards me, asking to try some of it.

"Hey hey HEY!" Amani shouted at the lionesses, placing herself in front of me protectively. "That's enough outta ya. Connor here NEEDS to eat like this, so it's only fair that we let him enjoy his meal in peace, alright?" The lionesses nod in shame before going back to their original spots to turn in.

"Thanks again Amani." I say to her once again. Seeing her protect me like that, mess around with me and make me laugh, it was almost as though she was like a big sister to me. Given that I was the oldest son my family, I didn't know what it was like to have an older sibling, but now that I have the likes of Neema and Amani in my life, I do know what it's like, and it's a wonderful feeling.

"Don't sweat it Connor." She looks at me and winks again. "You can count on me to have your back."

Upon finishing my meal, letting out a bit of a burp in the process, I put out the fire and get ready to turn in. Scooting over to my sleeping bag leaning against a far wall of the den, I start to unroll it before I feel something nudge my back. I turn around to see Amani staring at me with an unamused stare before shaking her head.

"Amani?" I ask with both caution and worry.

"There is no way I am letting ya sleep by yourself tonight." With a firmness in her words she stalks over and grabs my sleeping bag in her mouth. "C'mon, you're resting with me tonight." Although her voice was muffled, I could tell what she was saying as we both headed towards her resting spot. Dropping the sleeping bag out of her mouth, she slowly laid down next to it while I made myself comfortable.

"Amani...it's not that I'm not grateful or anything...but why are you so willing to protect and watch over me?" I ask her as I lay down in it, seeing her frown as she looks away.

"If I had to be honest, it's because you remind me of a little brother that I had back when I lived in the Northern Plains Pride. Unfortunately...he was killed by hyenas who trespassed into the territory. Funny thing is, he was also a prince...so when he died and my father finally passed away, the land...well…" She closes her eyes as a tear falls down her muzzle. Sarafina wasn't lying when she said the lionesses knew what it was like to lose something precious, but to see Amani like this, so vulnerable and heartbroken, reminded me of my own grief, and I did NOT want her to hurt like I was. So, I slowly lifted myself up and hugged Amani tightly.

"For what it's worth Amani, I'd be more than happy to be your brother." At this, I heard Amani giggle before licking the side of my head.

"Y'know, I always wanted a second chance at being a big sister again…" Amani smiled as she gave me one last nuzzle before we both laid down for the night.

"Good night...Sis." I say tiredly before sleep started to claim me, just barely seeing Amani rest her head on me comfortingly.

"Good night kiddo."

* * *

 **Present**

"I sure hope you don't plan on hogging him for the whole day Neema."

Recognizing the voice, I slowly sit up to see Amani making her way over to us, her own large belly swaying with every step she took.

"Hey Amani. How's the belly?" I smirk as I pop the question, knowing full well what her answer would be. While coincidentally many of the lionesses were due to give birth a month from now, some were getting impatient and tired of carrying the weight around, much like my new big sister.

"Ugh large, round and heavy." She looks back at it with a frown. "Honestly, I cannot wait for this little creeper to get out. Everything is becoming such a pain now, even walking." Once she reaches us, she plops right down in front of me. "Anyway, how's your leg doing?" She asks as she gives it a quick sniff.

"Much better, I'm happy to say." I rub it for emphasis, being mindful of the branches and vines keeping it in place. "Although, I'm really hoping I'll be able to use it again. I mean, I love lounging around as much as the next lion...er, no offense."

"None taken." My sisters respond with a smirk as I give my explanation.

"It's just...I don't want to seem like I'm not contributing to the pride…" I frown as I slouch against Neema. "I don't want to be a burden." Both Neema and Amani look at me with concern.

"Oh Connor, of course you're not a burden." Neema nuzzles me as she tries to cheer me up, with little avail.

That's when Amani grins mischievously, having an idea. "I think someone needs to give us a smile." She then leans her head forward, rubbing her nose into my stomach, immediately getting a reaction from me.

"Noho, Amani, no. You know how ticklish I am there." I try my best to stifle a giggle, only for Amani to press her nose into my stomach once more, making me squirm.

"C'mon, gimme a smile kiddo." She continues the motion, slowly standing up in the process.

"NO! Amani, STOP!" I continue to squirm, trying to defend myself from the tickle torture I was enduring.

"You know how this goes Connor: You want me to stop, you need to smile for me." She smirked as she now had me on the ground, writhing as I tried not to laugh. Luckily for her, it paid off as I finally burst out laughing, a hysterical grin on my face.

"ALRIGHT YOU WIN! I'M SMILING I'M SMILING!" I laugh as I give up, eventually laying down on the hard stone as Amani rests her head on my chest.

"Feel better now?" She smiled down at me, satisfied with her work as I reached up and scratched behind her ears, hearing her purr.

"Much better… Thanks Neema, Amani… I don't think I could've asked for better sisters." I smile happily as I speak, soon feeling Neema licking my head tenderly.

"That's what big sisters are for Connor." She says as she nuzzles my forehead.

"So what about your mother then?"

I lift my head up to see none other than my mom, Sarabi, smiling down at me, happy to see me in such a good mood, with Sarafina flanking her left side. As I said before, many of the lionesses were due to have their cubs next month, so it was no surprise that my mom and Sarafina, who I pretty much consider an aunt now, were in a similar condition as my sisters.

"Hey Mom, hey Aunt Fina. What's up?" I ask as I slowly sit up, Neema giving me some extra support. It was only one month ago that I started calling Mufasa and Sarabi mom and dad. I felt that since they were so comfortable with me being part of their family, it would only be natural that I be comfortable enough to use familial titles with them. And I tell ya, Mufasa and Sarabi couldn't have been happier to hear me call them by said titles.

"Sarafina and I were about to head out to see how our cubs are doing, and I figured you'd want to tag along to see if you're ready to use your leg again." Sarabi stated as she gestured to my leg with her eyes.

Although I was curious as to where we were going, the mention of me being able to use my leg again was reason enough for me to tag along.

"A chance for me to walk on my own two feet again? No way am I passing that up." I say as I eagerly get up and hobble my way over to my mom and aunt.

"Heh, no surprise there. Alright Connor," Sarafina slowly lowers herself to the ground. "Hop on."

I did a double take as to what Sarafina was insinuating. "Uh…hop on?"

"That's what I said. We're going to be walking quite the fair distance and we don't want to risk putting more strain on your leg, so I figured I'd carry you there."

My aunt was asking me...to ride on her back… "Are...are you sure I won't be too heavy for you?" I asked her, to which she smirked up at me.

"Connor honey, if I can handle carrying this belly, I can just as easily carry you. Now hop on, we don't want to be late."

With a bit of hesitation, I slowly swung my left leg over Sarafina until I was carefully situated on her back, to which she then stood back up, seeing my legs dangle just above the ground.

"Comfortable" She asked as she looked back at me.

"I should be the one asking you that." I say with a nervous chuckle, to which she giggled herself.

"Just try not to kick me. I get enough of that from the cub." We all share a laugh at her statement.

"Well, if we're all set, let's get going." Sarabi announced as we slowly made our way off of pride rock...with me riding on a lion. I guess I can officially cross that off my bucket list.

"So mom, where exactly ARE we going?" I ask her as she turns around, giving me an almost cryptic smile.

"Let's just say we're going to be meeting an old friend."

 **A/N 2: Finally! After so many unintended put offs, I finally finished chapter 6. So now we see how Connor interacts with his new family, especially with his new big sisters. Now, in part two, we will see what happens when he meets a familiar face, explores the land with his dad, and ultimately, learns how to walk again. Now that I have free time in my RL schedule, I'm hoping for two things at this point. 1. To put Chapter 7 up in less than a week. And 2. To eventually see some fanart of my story. (LOL, not holding my breath for** **that one. Still, my DeviantArt name is crimsonmeister, juuuust in case.) Until then, remember to read, review and I will hear from y'all soon...I hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Road to Recovery**

 **Part 2: Learning the Basics**

 **A/N 1: And here we are at part two of "Road to Recovery". As Part 2 implies, this chapter is going to be about Connor learning how to walk again, along with with other things on the way. What things you may ask? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**

Not to self: Do NOT take mom's and Aunt Fina's words for granted.

With the way things are going now, it feels like at least an hour has past since we began our journey, and it probably would have been a lot longer if I tried to walk myself…or in my case hobble, since my right leg is still in a cast. That's the other thing though: I STILL have no idea where we're going. I tried asking Sarabi again, and she gave me the same cryptic answer.

" _We're going to see an old friend."_

Well, whoever this "friend" is, I hope it was worth the trip. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about using my own feet for now, since my aunt Sarafina was giving me a ride on her back. That's right: I'm riding on a lion baby. Anyway, since it was going to take a while to reach our destination, we decided to chat idly amongst each other. I was currently telling Sarabi and Sarafina a funny story revolving around my family before I came to Africa.

"So my dad just came in from outside, and wouldn't you know it: a giant green beetle is perched on his shoulder. My mom starts screaming 'Ah! Trevor! There's a giant bug on your shoulder!' My dad is flipping out trying to get it off, removing his shirt in the process, and TJ and I are just laughing our heads off; we have never seen our parents act so silly."

Once I finish, we all share a laugh at the humor of it all, with Sarafina being the first to speak, after catching her breath of course.

"I can't believe your dad got scared over something as small as a beetle. That IS silly." She chuckled once more before Sarabi spoke up with a coy grin.

"I wouldn't be one to talk Fina. Remember when we were cubs, and you mistook a worm for a snake?"

At this, Sarafina immediately shuts up as the fur on her face stands on end; I'm guessing a comparison to blushing.

"Hey! I'll have you know that that worm was MASSIVE; easily the size of small branch." She tried to retort, but it proved futile as Sarabi continued to giggle at her best friend's past experience. Even I was trying not to giggle at her expense.

"Ugh, anyway, whatever happened to the beetle Connor?" Sarafina asks me, turning her head so her eyes could meet mine, while Sarabi calmed down and gave me her attention.

"Well, during my dad's little freak out, I saw it fall onto the floor without a scratch on it. Since I didn't want the little guy to get squished, I quickly and carefully picked it up and brought it outside where it flew off." Once I finished, I saw both my aunt and mom smile at me with pride.

"You really do have a kind heart Connor." Sarabi said as she strode over and nuzzled my arm.

"I couldn't agree more. Anyone else in your position would've just killed it then and there." Sarafina responded with a neutral, but honest tone.

"Well, it really didn't do anything wrong. It just didn't feel right to kill it for no reason." I retorted with a sympathetic tone for the choice I made that day. "I don't like killing things just out of spite; unless the creature in question posed a threat to those around it, there was no reason for it to die."

"Well, I believe you made a wise choice, my son. One we're both proud of." Sarabi said happily as she and Aunt Fina gleamed at me.

Before anything else could be said though, Aunt Fina looked straight ahead and gestured for mom and myself to do the same. What I saw in front of us practically took my breath away.

"We made it." Aunt Fina spoke.

By "it", she was referring to the massive baobab tree the stood before us. It's trunk was as wide as a city bus in diameter, and as tall as a 3 story building, with a top filled to the brim with green leaves. All in all, this natural piece of flora was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Whoa, man...this thing is HUGE!" I spoke out as I gazed up towards the top, using my hand to shield my eyes from the sun.

Both lionesses smirked at my reaction before nodding to one another.

"Alright Connor," Sarafina said as she crouched down as best as she could. "Hold on tight."

"Hold tight?" I asked her, scratching my head in confusion. "What for-WHOA!" In a rush of motion, Sarafina started to climb up the tree alongside Sarabi, with me instinctively latching onto Sarafina's neck tightly, like she warned me to.

As soon as we reached the top, or at least the top interior of the tree, I practically slid off of Sarafina and into a heap on the wooden base of our destination. While the initial climb did spook me a bit, hence the slight paleness in my face, I was more worried about losing my lunch on the way up.

"You know, a heads up would be nice before you go and do something like that." I say as I sit up and rub my cheek, only to see my mom and aunt smiling smugly at me.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Sarafina said as she brought her head close, only for me to playfully push it away as I chuckled. They may be older than me, and ready to have cubs, but my mom and aunt certainly know how to have fun when it matters. Not to mention it helps me feel better in the process.

After finally recollecting myself, I sat up and looked around at the interior of the Baobab tree, quite surprised at what I found. For starters it was very spacious, like it was hollowed out a long time ago; almost as if it was meant to house something, or someone. Hanging from the high branches above us were numerous vines, each one dangling down low and holding what I could only imagine were a variety of gourds and fruit. All along the walls were numerous hand paintings of different animals, from elephants and hippos, all the way to the lions themselves. Against one of the larger,outlying branches rested a large tortoise shell, or the top half of one, which was also hollowed out like a large bowl. Seeing all this made me think that we were in a place that highly resembled an old hermit's hut.

"Rafiki?" I heard my mom call out as she looked around.

"Rafiki? Are you here?" Aunt fina did the same as she climbed up one of the branches.

As they looked for this Rafiki guy, my eyes soon fell upon something interesting: a long, thin stick leaning against a far wall with a few fruits tied around the top of it. With curiosity getting the better of me, I scoot over towards it and carefully pick it up, giving it a little inspection. However, as I was doing this, I feel something tap my shoulder, causing me to look back in alarm, only to see noone there, except for the lionesses that were still searching for that Rafiki guy. Before I can turn back however, I feel something else tickle my side.

"Gah! What the?" The moment I turn to see who tickled me, the sticked is swiped out of my hands and used to bonk me on the head.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" I exclaim as I look around for the being responsible for hitting me.

"You know, it is very impolite to touch someone else's possessions without their permission." A new voice is heard hidden within the canopy; a voice that was male, but old as well...not to mention a bit kooky as a crazy sounding laugh echoed throughout the inside of the tree.

"Oh, good. You ARE still here. For a moment I thought we missed you." My mom directed her speech towards the voice.

"Ah, but of course my dears. After all," Out of the thick leaves of the canopy drops an old mandril, yet he lands in front of us with ease far past his years. "I've been expecting you. All three of you to be exact." The mandril directs his speech towards me, giving me a good look at his face. Off hand, I could easily tell from the white mane that grew along his features like a beard, that this monkey has been around for quite some time. I also noticed the trademark blue wrinkles along his red snout, almost like tribal markings as they became a darker blue around his yellow eyes. But the one thing the was most distinctive about him, was the air of mild insanity around him; it was as though his senility blended well with a wisdom deep within his mind.

"Connor, this is Rafiki: shaman of the pridelands, and old friend to our family." Sarabi came over as she introduced the mandril to me, who gave me a polite bow.

"It's nice to meet you Rafiki." I return the nod respectfully as he makes his way over to me.

"Heeheehee, come now boy. The pleasure is all mine...One more thing though:" Before I can lift my head, I feel something hard whack it lightly once again. "That was for touching the stick."

"Ow...Aha!" After rubbing my head from the hit, I point an accusing finger at the old monkey. "So YOU were the one that hit me earlier!"

"Ohoho, my dear boy, THAT is what happens when you forget your manners." Rafiki retorts as he shakes his pointer finger at me. "When you are polite, you will find that making friends and trying new things will be that much easier, and much less painful."

Upon hearing his words, I start to calm down...the mandrill was right. Wow, talk about words of wisdom. Taking them to heart, I let out a sigh and proceed to apologize to Rafiki.

"I'm sorry Rafiki. I had no idea that stick belonged to you, let alone that you needed it to help you get around. I hope you can forgive me." I hang my head solemnly as I finish, but soon feel a rough-skinned hand on my shoulder.

"Ahhh, a heart filled with kindness and love, yet clouded by grief and doubt… I can see you have had a very troubled past child. Perhaps you can tell me more after I check on my other two visitors, hm?"

With a quiet nod, I feel him pat my shoulder before hopping over towards Sarabi and Sarafina, who had laid down comfortably as introductions were being made between myself and the Shaman.

I can only faintly hear them converse before I decide to move closer, since I didn't want to feel left out, nor did I want to start feeling alone again. Once I got close enough, I started making out what they were saying much more clearly.

"I truly am glad he's doing better Rafiki. Though there are times where it feels like he's slipping, we always manage to find a way to help pick him back up." I heard my mom speaking, smiling at her honest words.

It's true that there were times that I felt like I would fall back into a depressive state from the painful memories, but luckily I had my new family to help bring happiness back into my heart so that I could focus on the present and future.

"Indeed, and I have a feeling that having these cubs around will help him feel better too; something else to focus on instead of the grief." Aunt Fina said, smiling at her middle.

"Ohohoho yes. So many new lives to help bring light to a troubled heart." Rafiki says with a smile of his own, placing a hand on his chest. "Now then, why don't we start with you, my queen?" He offers as he sits down in front of her, resting his palms on her swollen middle, humming a little tune as he rubbed it gently.

Oddly enough, as he was performing his "inspection", I soon felt a breeze enter the tree as it glided around me, bringing a comforting warmth to my mind and body before it made its way over to Rafiki, who breathed deeply then sighed with content.

"Ahhh, I see...A strong, healthy boy. A perfect heir for our king." Rafiki spoke as he removed his hands from from Sarabi's middle. A boy...the cub was gonna be a boy...I'm gonna have a little brother again.

"And a fine young girl we will have here. I see the makings of an excellent huntress in this one's future." I heard Rafiki say as he examined Sarafina. Wow, a boy AND a girl cub. I can see the impending shenanigans already.

"That truly is wonderful news. Thank you very much Rafiki, we appreciate it." My mom spoke as she stood, with Aunt Fina following suit.

"Of course my dears. Should you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call for old Rafiki." he bows to the lionesses politely. "Now, if you could wait at the base of Rafiki's home, I can get started on the young lad here." he gestures to me behind him. Man, for an old mandril, his ability to sense his surroundings is amazing… That, or he knew from the get go that I was right behind him.

Regardless of the circumstances being what they were, mom and Aunt Fina both smiled at me before taking their leave and climbing down the tree. Meanwhile, the shaman made his way over to me and stared intently into my eyes...uncomfortably close I might add.

"Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" I asked him as I rubbed my cheek to make sure nothing was on it.

"Only the signs of a grieving child." Rafiki responded as he pulled back, sat on his haunches and set his stick down next to him. "Now, let's have a look at that leg of yours."

He then proceeded to pull the vines away, and I could instantly feel the pressure from the stiffness give way. I gotta say: It felt good to have my leg loosen up like that.

"I could see that you have a strong spirit, built up by bonds you have recently forged since your time here." He started to talk with me as he set the branches holding my leg in place aside and began to peel away the leaves covering my skin.

"Yeah...it's like I have a family again. The pride has been a big help in getting me through my time of grief." I respond in kind, looking away longingly as I thought about them.

"I see. That only begs the question then:" He plucked a fruit hanging from a nearby vine, splitting it open easily and taking a bite out of one of the halves. I noticed right away that it had a rather sweet and tangy smell to it. I should try and find some myself once I can walk again.

"Why is your mind still plagued by doubt?" I was brought out of my thoughts as the old mandril asked me that question. How did he know that I was still having my share of doubts? Could it be from when he looked into my eyes earlier? Was it really that easy for him to distinguish feelings like that?

As I questioned myself, I looked down sadly and sighed. "I guess...I guess I'm still worried about my place here in the pridelands, in Mufasa's pride, and as his son. I mean, how will I know what to do once I can walk again? How will I be able to contribute to the pride? How will I-"

 _THWACK!_

Once again, the old monkey had brought up his stick and sent it down on my head. Only this time, it was much, much harder.

"OOWW!" I yell out as I hold my head. "Seriously?! Was that really necessary!?" I then direct my yelling at Rafiki, now in anger, who stares at me sternly.

"Your mind is far too clouded by doubt and negativity. When your mind is clouded, you will never be able to see what lies before you, or what comes next." He leans on his stick for emphasis as he speaks to me with his words of wisdom.

"Only by clearing your mind of all wrongful distractions, will you be able to see the path that's been laid out for you."

"Oh really?" I say with aggravation as I continue to rub my sore cranium. "And how EXACTLY am I supposed to do that when you just hit me over the he-"

 _Thwack!_

He hit me over the head with his stick...again. Man, what is with this monkey and hitting people?

"OUCH! Oh come on!" I proceed to pout stubbornly as I see Rafiki set his stick down, then take a seat in front of me.

"Sometimes emptying your mind can be a painful process." He then crosses his legs, closes his eyes and puts his thumbs and pointer fingers together… A meditating monkey. That's a first.

"But, the moment you finally let go, and allow peace to govern your thoughts, you will finally see the correct path in a much clearer perspective."

Deciding to follow Rafiki's example, I groan before taking a similar pose to his and closing my eyes. At first, all I could see was darkness, but after steadying my breathing and calming my mind, I was soon met with a warm light. It's illumination gave way to an open field of green grass, as far as the eye could see. As I look around, I soon see the same white lion from before, smiling wisely as he stood before me.

"Aiehu…" My voice was breathless as I admired the great spirit. For the second time in my life, I was visited by a supreme being who governed over all. Yet, as I spoke his name, he gave me a nod, turned and began to walk away. What surprised me however, was that the grass in front of me quickly parted away...to reveal a dirt path.

"The correct path…" I speak to myself as I take a step forward and look ahead, soon seeing the familiar kopje that was Pride Rock appear before me. With the sight before me, the answer became obvious: My path lead me Pride Rock...it lead me home, to my family, where I belonged.

Before I could take another step however, I sensed something amiss. I opened my eyes just in time to see a thin stick coming right at me. But this time, I was prepared, and easily ducked out of the way, hearing Rafiki's crazy laughter as a result.

"Hah! You missed!" I shout triumphantly.

"Exactly! And do you know why, my boy?" He smiled as he asked me, while I was just caught off guard by his unusual reaction to me dodging his stick.

"Uh...should I?" I ask with a light chuckle.

"It means that your mind was clear and you were able to see the path laid out for you. With a clear mind you are able to anticipate things much easier. And now that you have found the peace that you were looking for, you are ready for what comes next:" He then bounds away to the other side of his home. "Taking the first step."

Hearing him say this made me look down at my right leg, and I saw that it was officially cast free. Aside from the tooth-shaped scars on it, my leg looked untouched and it felt strong. Steeling myself, I slowly stood up and after three long months, I finally took a step with my right foot. And I gotta tell ya: Aside from the slight pressure, that comes from the healing, it felt good to be on two feet again. Taking steady breaths, I slowly stepped towards Rafiki, being careful not to land on my foot the wrong way, or bump into anything. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the old shaman, who opened his arms up for me, allowing me to bend down and let him wrap his arms around me in a proud hug.

"Thank you Rafiki...for everything." I say as I return the hug, grateful for what he taught me today.

"Oho, it was no problem at all, my young prince. Just try not to push yourself too hard; you may be able to use your leg, but it will take time and practice for you to walk properly again. Now, run along; your mother is waiting for you."

Shooing me away playfully, I saw Rafiki make his way over to a wall covered in paintings before dipping his fingers in a red powder like substance in a bowl made from a hollowed out gourd and started to draw. What he was drawing, only he would know as I proceeded to climb down the tree, where two members of my family were waiting for me. Once my feet touched the ground, the two lionesses got ready to approach me, only to receive a hand indicating them to stay where they were. Looking at each other curiously, they complied and sat down a few feet away from me. That was when I took the opportunity to walk towards them, and the looks on their face could only be described in one word: Joy.

Once I finally reached them, I carefully kneeled down so they could fill the gap between us and nuzzle me happily while I held them close in a hug.

"I love you mom...Aunt Fina…" I say with tears in my eyes. With my doubts cleared away, I could finally be happy to know who my family was and where I belonged, and I wouldn't give that up for the world.

"We love you too sweetheart." Sarabi...no...mom, said comfortingly as she licked my tears away.

"Very much so." Aunt Fina performed the same action before they both pulled away and smiled at me proudly. "You ready to go home?"

 _Home…_

"Yeah...let's go home…" With a quick nod, we all made our way back to Pride Rock...the place where I now belonged...with the new family I loved with all my heart.

Back in Rafiki's tree, had I considered staying to see what he was drawing, I would have seen what looked like a lion cub…being held by a human.

"Oho Connor...I do believe your path will be one that leads you towards a fate far greater, than you could ever imagine."

 **A/N 2: Hah! Took a bit longer than expected, but I was able to finish part 2 before the weekend. It certainly took a different turn than what I was expecting, but I am happy with how it turned out. In the next chapter, Connor will finally see the Pridelands with his dad as he continues to practice walking, and braces himself for some "new arrivals". More will be revealed with the next chapter, which I'm hoping to get started on and posted soon. Until then, don't forget to read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Dawn for a New Age**

 **A/N 1: Alright guys, next chapter for ya. And as the title implies, expect a lot of "new faces" to show up. Other than that, read and enjoy. Also, I updated the first three chapters to match my current writing style; makes it easier to read them too.**

It's been a month since my chat with Rafiki, and so far, life is great. Sure, it was a bit of a bumpy road, but it was totally worth it in the end. In the weeks that followed the visit, I slowly practiced walking on my right leg again. Sure there were times where I would stumble a bit during my "sessions", but when you have the support of two parents, an aunt and a few sisters, it makes standing up and getting back to practice more worthwhile. Besides, the cubs are going to be here soon, and I'm going to have to be in tip top shape if I'm going to handle them all.

Speaking of which, the final month has finally graced our pride, and each expecting lioness had one last little growth spurt in the time that past. Given that lion pregnancy is shorter than a human's, I really shouldn't be surprised at the sudden growth. This also means that each lioness could deliver any time now...let's just hope that time doesn't come for them all at once.

Luckily, to help pass the time, I would accompany the lionesses on walks around the pridelands, and even get to chat with some local herds and other wildlife. Turns out they weren't afraid of the presence of lions, let alone one being their king. In fact they approved of Mufasa, my father, being king since he followed the belief of keeping the balance of the Circle of Life. Man, I would love to be able learn a thing or two from him one day.

And today was that day...or to be more accurate, this morning.

The sky was still dark as we all rested in the den. Ever since my breakdown and recovery, the whole pride laid close to the raised platform where my mom, dad and I were...all except for Scar and Zira of course. I hope one day I can reach them and prove to them I'm not a threat…all in good time, I guess. Anyway, I was currently resting between my parents with my shirt off. Yes, I sleep partially naked, but that was mainly because of the heat and the fact that my clothes would last longer if I didn't wear them 24/7. So as I was saying, I was sleeping with my parents, currently laying against my mom, when I feel something nudge my head.

"Wake up Connor. There's something I want to show you." Turns out it was my dad trying to wake me up before the sun was even in the sky to show me who knows what. So how do I respond? With a groan and a shifting of my body. What can I say? I'm not a morning person.

"C'mon dad. I'm trying to sleep. Can't it wait?" The response I get is a chuckle from him as he gently nudges me again.

"I'm afraid not son. After all, I think this is something you'll really want to see." I slowly and tiredly look up at my father, a wise, yet humorous smile on his face.

"Can you at least give me like...five minutes?" I inquire with a yawn, stretching my tired body, which in turn, wakes up my mother.

"Hmm...Sarabi dear? Care to do the honors?" He directed this odd question at my mom as I set my head back down on my arms.

"Why of course." I hear her reply before I feel something long and rough glide along my neck.

My mom was licking, or "cleaning" me, to help get me up and moving. Now, I don't have much of a problem with the whole "tongue-bathing" process. Heck, it feels like a back scratcher taking care of all those nasty itches on my skin. But the real irks about it were that she would try to clean my whole body, which I deny for the sake of personal privacy, and that she would focus on my neck to make me rise from any slumber… and it usually works.

"Aw mom, no fair." I say loudly as try to bat her tongue away, eventually sitting up.

"Alright, I'm up I'm up." I rub my eyes as I stretch once more, loosening my tired muscles.

"Excellent. Come along then Connor." My father said with a grin as he made his way towards the den's entrance. "We don't want to miss this."

"Ugh, well, whatever 'this' is, it better be worth waking up so early in the morning." I groan as I slowly stand up, grabbing my white shirt and slipping it on as I hear my mom chuckle behind me as she took her time to get up as well.

"Believe me Connor: If it's what I think it's going to be, you won't want to miss it." She says to me as she nudges me from behind, coaxing me to follow Mufasa outside.

"Well, if you say so… I guess I don't have much to lose from this anyway." With one last shrug, I make my way over to my dad, who was waiting for me patiently outside the cave entrance.

When I finally reach him, he gestures with a turn of his head to follow him up towards the summit. Apparently whatever he was going to show me had quite the view to go with it. As I followed him up the slope, I took notice of the sky and how it was slowly transitioning from a dark purple to a shade of pink and orange. I knew right away that this was a sign that the sun was going to rise soon. I just hope this was worth losing a few extra minutes, if not hours of sleep.

By the time I reached the summit, I noticed that my dad was sitting right by the edge. Good thing I don't have a fear of heights… just falling from them. Gulping quietly, I slowly make my way over to where he is and take a seat next to him, my feet dangling over the edge.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?" I look up at him curiously.

"Just wait for it." He replied with his eyes toward the horizon and a content smile on his face.

"Wait for what?" I asked him as I looked to where he was staring, finally getting my answer in the form of something absolutely magnificent.

"Oh...that." My eyes widened as I watched with wonder, as the sun slowly began its ascent into the sky.

I take it back. This was DEFINITELY worth waking up early in the morning for. Just like I would watch on a nature channel, I got to see the sun rise over the pridelands, with the "best seat in the house", bathing it in its warm light. The sight was enough to bring a tear or two to my eye as I got to see the pridelands in all of its beauty. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this place was paradise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mufasa asked me as I wiped my eyes, responding with a nod. "When I was a cub my father, King Ahadi, would bring me up here to watch the sunrise with him. He would tell me that whatever basked under the rays of the sun, was a part of our kingdom." He told me as he spoke about his past a bit. His father must have been just as wise a king to have taught my dad so much.

"So this is all part of your kingdom?" I asked inquisitively as I stood back up.

"OUR kingdom son." He answered, making me look back at him in surprise. "You are a prince now, which makes this land yours just as much as it is mine."

"Oh wow." I speak quietly in wonder. "So uh… what does that make that place then?" I pointed towards an area covered in shadow, even with the sun almost fully in the sky. The landscape was jagged, misshapened, and cracked open like an egg. I could practically feel the ominous sensation it was giving off.

"That, my boy...is the elephant graveyard; a place beyond our borders, and home to the hyenas. It is for that reason that travelling to the graveyard is forbidden." Mufasa says sternly as he makes his way over to me, while I shuddered at the thought of the hyenas.

"That's a relief then. I think I've had enough to do with hyenas for one lifetime." I chuckle lightly, rubbing my hand over the teeth marks on my right leg for emphasis.

"I couldn't agree more. Which is why today, we are going to focus on something else." My dad said as he made his way back towards the slope, earning a tilt of the head from me in response.

"And, what would that be, exactly?" I ask as I follow him down the slope.

"Why, your lessons as a royal prince of course. Since you are mine and Sarabi's son, I figured it was high time I finally taught you what it means to rule over the pridelands." He looked back at me with a proud look on his muzzle, while I just had on the same look I had on since he mentioned the lessons: a look of surprise, bewilderment and above all else, honor.

"W-wow...that's…" I clear my throat as I gather my words together. "I'll certainly do my best to remember...your…" They came to a stop again however, as a familiar, green eyed lion made his way up to the den.

"Ah, good morning brother. I'm surprised to see you up so early." Scar said with his sly, yet polite voice before bringing his gaze on me.

"Though, now I can see why." His expression towards me this time wasn't of contempt or hatred, but of intrigue and deep thought...almost as if he was planning something.

"A fine morning to you too Scar. You are correct in your assumption: I'm going to be showing Connor around the kingdom, and teaching him some lessons on ruling it." Mufasa said to his younger brother, instinctively staying close to me in the process. I guess the protective nature of my father after my last encounter with Scar hasn't worn off yet.

"I see… Well, don't let me keep you waiting." Scar then sauntered past us and into the den, his coarse fur brushing against my arm, making me shudder in response. "I'm sure you two have a long day ahead of you."

Jeez that guy gives me the creeps. Sure he's technically my uncle now, but he still gives off that vibe that makes me want to avoid him. I continue to contemplate my thoughts as my dad and I make our way off of Pride Rock.

"Oh, and Connor…" My eyes widen cautiously as I turn to Scar, who had called out to me.

"I suggest you be careful out there. The pridelands has more dangers, than even YOU may realize." He finishes his statement with an almost sinister grin before making his way into the den. Yep…going to avoid that lion like the devil if I have to.

He was right about one thing though: My dad and I DID have a long day ahead of us.

* * *

It was around noon, and we STILL have much more to see. During the beginning of my outing with Mufasa, we met with some of the herds again, but this time the king was making sure I paid attention in order to learn their migration periods, their usual grazing spots, and above all else, when there is a member of the herd who is sick or elderly, so that food can be provided for the pride. While I was skeptical at the concept at first, the herds reassured me that they would rather have their weak and old members be put out of their misery, then suffer for the remainder of the life they had left. I guess when you put it that way, any death would be considered an honorable one.

After we met with the herds, we started with the next step of my training: Patrolling the land. I had to admit though, I felt it would be a bit of a challenge with my leg still recuperating.

"You sure this is a good idea dad?" I look at him with uncertainty.

"Of course Connor. Think of it as extra walking practice." Seeing me frown slightly, Mufasa sauntered over and pressed his forehead into my own comfortingly.

"You have nothing to worry about my son; I'll be by your side every step of the way." He said as I exhaled in relief, standing back up.

"You're right. Thanks dad. Now, let's get moving." With the extra boost in confidence, we began the patrol… with me leading the way. That is until I stop and look back at my father, who is smirking at my overconfidence.

"Maybe you should lead; you know where we need to go." I say with a chuckle as Mufasa does the same, taking the lead as I follow next to him closely.

A couple hours would pass until I finally felt my right leg getting sore. Luckily, we were on the return trip of our patrol, and my dad offered me a ride on his back to relieve the stress on my leg. During the patrol, however, I got to see all sorts of different natural areas that made up the pridelands, from the many river channels and waterfalls to the massive gorge along the southern border. Apparently the wildebeest would follow the path into it during migration times since there was a stream at the very end of it which connected to a waterfall leading out of the pridelands.

Speaking of which, I was getting rather thirsty myself, and managed to spot a stream not too far from Pride Rock.

"Hey dad, think we can get a drink before we head back? I'm parched." I asked him, to which he nodded and made his way over to the stream.

Once we reached it, I noticed that the water was surprisingly clear, and when I scooped some with my hands and drank it, not only was it cool, but it was also fresh. It had to be a result from the previous rain storms… and the minerals from the stones at the bottom of the stream. Hah! All that stuff I learned in science class paid off after all. I also noticed that it seemed deeper at some parts, making it perfect for if I wanted to go for a swim.

"So Connor," My father said after lapping up some water himself, licking his chops free of any excess. "What do think of the lessons so far?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a lot to take in." I say as I wash my face, letting the cool water soak in.

"But I certainly do understand the importance of it all." I say as I direct my attention to Mufasa.

"Oh really?" He smirked as he sat on his haunches by me. "Perhaps you can enlighten me then?" I knew he already knew the answer; he was testing me to see if I remembered what I learned.

"Okay...well…" I clear my throat as I sit back and think about what words to use. "To be a good king is to understand the balance between predator and prey; knowing when and what you hunt." I say as I look up at the clouds, still in thought as to what I could say.

"It's also about respect; by showing to respect to all creatures in your land, they in turn respect you, not only helping the land flourish, but keeping the Circle of Life in motion as well." When I finish, I look over at Mufasa, who was smiling at me like my dad used to whenever I got good grades on my report card.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Connor." He leans over and nuzzles my head. "You truly do have the potential to be great prince of our kingdom."

"Good afternoon Sire! Good afternoon my prince!" We both looked up to see Zazu, the blue hornbill from before, and my dad's majordomo slowly glide down to perch on his shoulder. Hehe, give him an eyepatch and I could see my dad being a lion pirate.

"Good Afternoon Zazu." My father replied to him.

"Hello Zazu. Is everything alright?" I ask the hornbill, being as polite as possible. It's true he can be a bit strict at times, but it was all for the sake of helping my dad, and I had to respect Zazu for that.

"Everything is just fine my prince." He reassured me as he flew over and perched on my own shoulder. He is surprisingly light. "I'm merely here on behalf of the Queen, who wishes that her son returns home soon." At this, my dad chuckles lightly.

"It's a good thing his lessons just ended, so we'll be back shortly." He relayed to the hornbill.

"Indeed, which is also why she said 'I'm hoping to spend some time with our son as well before nightfall." I couldn't help but giggle at the statement. If there's one thing my lion parents loved as much as their family, it was to tease one another...and that certainly is funny to see.

"Hehehe, that's my honeytree for you." My dad chuckled lightly. "Tell her we're on our way back right now Zazu." With a curt nod, Zazu flaps his wings and flies off my shoulder and towards Pride Rock.

"Well, let's get going son. Don't want to keep your mother waiting." Mufasa said as he crouched down, allowing me to climb on his back.

"Nope, we sure don't." I smiled happily as we made our way back home so I could spend time with my mom.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Oh God it is HOT!

I know that in Africa the temperature during the day is supposed to be higher than what I'm used to; good thing I adjust quickly, but today was HOTTER than usual. Seriously, it was so hot, the pride had to stay in the den for the majority of the day to stay out of the heat, and even then we still had trouble cooling down. I was currently resting on Kasi, fanning my face with my hand to try and get some sort of breeze going, while the rest of my family was resting in different spots of the cave, panting heavily to try and cool down themselves.

"Ugh, what is with this heat?" Amani groaned as she turned onto her back. "I feel like I'm literally sweating my fur off here."

"Technically, the only one who can sweat here is Connor." That was Afya, one of the older lionesses in our group, who was quite intelligent for a lion. Too bad brains weren't going to help us out of this situation.

"Though, at this rate, we're all likely to start feeling the effects of dehydration sooner or-"

"Shut up Afya!" We all shouted at her, immediately shutting her up.

I rest my case.

"Still, I would love to go for something cool right about now." Neema complained, coming over to me and plopping down on her side, resting her head in my lap while I gave her a belly rub.

"We all do Neema. But unfortunately we're just going to have to wait until the sun goes down, and hope the heat goes with it." My mom spoke from behind me, staying strong and hopeful for all of us.

Wait...cool...cool...THAT'S IT!

My eyes widen as a memory and idea come to mind.

"Maybe we won't have to." I say as I slowly stand up. "C'mon ladies."

The lionesses all look up at me curiously, wondering what I had in mind.

"Where are we going kiddo?" Amani was the first to ask, getting a smirk from yours truly in response.

"WE are going to go cool off."

With a quickened pace, it only took us 20 minutes to reach our destination. Good thing too; the lionesses were getting hot and agitated.

"You… better know… where you're going bud." Amani said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Of course I do. See for yourself." I reply to her happily as I pull back some tall grass to reveal, much to the ladies' surprise and joy, a flowing stream; the same stream my dad and I stumbled across on our way home.

"Well? What are you girls waiting for?" I ask as strip down to my bare skin.

"LETS COOL OFF!" I shout as I rush over and jump into one of the deeper parts of the stream with a splash.

The lionesses laugh as the shield themselves from the sudden spray of water, getting wet regardless.

"Well, you heard him ladies!" Amani grinned back at the others. "LET'S GET WET!" Before immediately bounding into a shallow area of the stream.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Woohoo!" Kasi followed close behind Amani, followed by Afya, Sarafina, and many more lionesses. Only Sarabi and Neema stayed behind on the shore; their focus was on getting a drink first before anything else.

As the lionesses splashed about in the stream, they soon noticed something was missing.

"Hey uh, has anyone seen Connor? " Amani asked the group, who gave a collective head shake.

Suddenly, as if an answer to her question, I come leaping out of the water, right at my sandy furred sister.

"BANZAI!" I shouted out loud as I tackled Amani with the full force of my body, knocking her off balance and sending her under with me. I'm certain there's going to be some dire consequences for what I just did. But it was SO worth it to see the surprised look on her face.

"WHOO! That, was awesome!" I shout, being the first to surface before seeing Amani rising up next to me… a sinister grin on her muzzle. "...Uh oh…"

"You…are so…dead." She says with a mixture of menace and play, while I slowly get up.

"Well, the funny thing about that is…" with a quick motion of my leg, I splash water into Amani's face, distracting her. "You need to catch me first!" I cackle goofily as I trudge away from her.

"Oho! You little punk!" She starts to chase after me, having as much trouble as I am wading through the water. "Just wait until I get my paws on you!" She shouts at me, all the while the other lionesses are laughing at the little scene they were witnessing.

"It certainly is wonderful to see him so happy." My mom spoke from her spot on the shore, lying down next to Neema.

"Yeah...it certainly is" Neema responds, her claws scratching the ground during her little pause, immediately catching Sarabi's attention.

"Neema dear, are you feeling alright?" She asks with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little…" she lets out a quiet hiss as she claws at the ground again. "T-tightening is all."

Not buying her excuse for a minute, Sarabi shifts her head back and rests it on Neema's round middle.

"Hmm, well Neema," she says as she brings her head forward to face my sister. "Looks like you'll be the first."

Neema's eyes widened when she heard this. Here? Now?

"Uhm…c-could you bring Connor over her? I would-" another contraction hits her. "I would feel more comfortable if he was with me during this."

My mother contemplated this before seeing the look of fear in Neema's eyes then gazing over at me, currently wrestling with Amani and Kasi as they tried to dunk me into the water.

"Alright Neema...if it'll make you feel better." She smiled at Neema, who exhaled with relief.

"Connor! Could you come over here for a minute please?" I heard my mom call to me as I tried to overpower Kasi, only for her to knock me into the water.

"Yeah! I'll be right over Mom! Good job Kasi." I say as I give the lioness a scratch on the ears as a reward before making my way over to her and my sister. "What's up?"

After a few minutes of quiet talk, I'm pretty sure every animal in the pridelands heard me when I blurted out:

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

"Please Connor? It would mean so much to me if you were there to help me through this." Neema pleaded, hoping I would accept.

"But but but, wouldn't it be better if you had another lioness with you during this?" I, on the other hand, was still shocked by the fact that Neema's cubs were going to be here soon…and she wanted ME to be with her for the delivery.

"While I agree with that fact dear, since lionesses normally give birth on their own, she was very adamant about you being with her." My mom added in as she stayed close to Neema.

"Well...I…" I stutter as I scratch the back of my wet head with uncertainty.

"Please Connor…Please?" Neema asked me once again and this time did the one thing I always dreaded from her: she gave me "the look".

Just like that, I caved; How could I resist "the look", when its owner is in such a delicate condition. Rhetorical question, by the way.

"Alright. Just let me get my clothes on."

After drying off and getting dressed, I left with Neema to find a comfortable spot to bear her cubs. Turns out the spot in question was under the shade of an Acacia tree where a steady breeze was passing by. I was sitting against the trunk, gently caressing Neema's cheek as she rested her head in my lap while laying on her side, working through the contractions. Every few seconds I could literally see her belly tighten as she growled softly; she must've just started pushing.

"Connor…I…I'm scared…I don't know if I can keep doing this." Neema whimpers as she speaks to me through the pain. I could only imagine what she was going through right now, but the best I can do for her now is be here to comfort her.

"Hey hey, no need to talk like that Nee; you're doing just fine. All you need to do right now is focus on bringing your babies into the world. I know you can do this." I smiled down at her, stroking her head as she looks up at me, then smiles through the pain.

"Thank you…for being with me through this. You really are…the best little brother someone like me could ask for. " Neema said before whimpering as pain took ahold of her once more.

After a few more minutes of minutes of pain and pushing, we both finally heard it: the sounds of infantile mewling filling the air. I was quick to get up and check, and almost immediately my breath was taken away by the sight of a newborn cub, big enough to easily fit in my hands. I quickly scooped it up and set in between Neema's paws.

"She's beautiful Neema. A beautiful little girl." I say to her as she smiles through the tears and starts to lick her cub clean. Just like her mother, she had chocolate brown fur with a creamy brown underbelly, just like her mother.

"My sweet little Kula. I finally get to meet you." She says as she nuzzles her tenderly as I watch on with a heartfelt smile. It was short lived however as Neema started to tense up again and claw at the ground. The second cub was coming.

It wasn't three minutes after Kula was born that her brother finally joined her. That's right, a healthy little boy with the same fur color pattern as his mom and sister.

"They're so tiny." I speak quietly as I watch the cubs rest in Neema's arms. If there's one thing I love more than lions, it's lion cubs, and these two were absolutely precious.

"They sure are, and so precious…You know, I haven't forgotten that deal we made a month ago." She smiles at me knowingly as she picks up the little boy cub in her mouth and carefully sets him in my lap, instantly taking my breath away.

"This little guy still needs a name." She says to me as I stare at the cub in wonder. I watched it fidget in my lap before I bring a hand down and stroke it softly, and it quickly calms down.

"Neema, you know I was just-" I was about to say that it was playful banter back then, but she stopped me before I could finish.

"I know Connor…but to be honest, I would feel bad if you didn't give him a name." She said knowingly. I guess, bet or not, she was really dead set on giving me a privilege such as this. So, with a deep breath taken, and a smile back on my lips, I finally give him a name.

"Chumvi...I'll name you Chumvi." I stroke his little back once more as I look to Neema for approval.

"Chumvi…It's perfect." With that, Neema scoots closer to me and nuzzles my cheek, while we rest against the tree, with the cubs sleeping peacefully.

"Best…Day…Ever."

* * *

 **Another week later**

"It's not gonna come out."

"Yes it will."

"It's never going to come out."

"Of course it will."

Neema and I were currently in the den watching Amani pace irritably by the entrance, her belly swaying heavily as she did so, while we were sitting down further in with Neemas cubs; Chumvi was with his mom, while Kula was in my lap, pawing at my fingers as I dangled them over her. Both of them had finally opened their eyes after the long week from being born.

"I can tell you right now, it is never, going, to happen!" Amani growled in frustration before finally plopping down on her side.

"This cub is never going to leave, and I'm going to have to stay like this. This sucks." She say sadly as she lays down.

Before Neema and I can say anything, Kasi makes her way toward and past us with a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Kasi. Where are you off to?" I ask her as I grab Kula and set her back in my lap; she was trying to scurry off my leg and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Well, since you asked," The peach colored lionesses looked back at her belly, which tightened for a short moment; the telltale sign of a contraction, and that her cub was coming. "I'm off to go find a quiet place to have my cub…I just hope this one will be nice and healthy." She said with a slight frown.

The pride she lived with before was struck by a strange disease, which not only killed the prey but some of the predators as well. Kasi already had a cub back then, but unfortunately it didn't live long as it sooned succumbed to the disease as well. Giving her a confident smile, I reach over and rest a hand on Kasi's taut middle.

"It'll be just fine Kasi; the will be strong and healthy and playful, just like you'd want it to be."

With her worries reassured, she took her leave from the den. Amani watching her with a shocked look on her face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" She shouted out of frustration then turned onto her back, glaring at the globe of flesh that was her womb.

"Okay, I've waited long enough, but NOW it's time for you to leave, got it!?" She said as she poked at it, before finally letting out a sigh of defeat.

"I just want my body back so I can run and hunt all those other good things again." She groaned sadly as she closed her eyes.

Frowning as I watched her, I placed Kula back with Neema and made my way over to my upset sister.

"Hey, come on now sis." I say as I sit alongside her upright middle with a smile. "I think I know JUST what you need."

"Oh come on kiddo. Can't you see I'm wallowing in self pity he-Ooh! Ooooh, oh yeah, that feels sooo good." Her complaining stopped just like that as I started to rub the entirety of her belly, making her purr to top it off.

I chuckle, seeing that my form of comfort was paying off before laying against her middle and nuzzling it.

"Feeling better now?" I ask her with an innocent smile, to which she brings her head up and smirks at me.

"Sneaky little punk." She says with a giggle as she uses her forepaw to prod at my head playfully. "You're lucky I love ya so much, or else I would've smacked you silly by now-" before she could finish, she gasped loudly as she felt a strong urge within her. Even I felt it as her belly shifted and hardened, making me sit up quickly.

"Wow, I guess the cub finally made up its mind." I chuckle lightly, scratching my head.

"Well I say it's about time." Amani responded triumphantly as she slowly stood up, ready to get this over with. "Let's get going Connor."

That made me stop and stare at my sister.

"Wait...you want me to come with you?" I pointed at myself as I stared at her.

"Of course. You sat with Neema during her delivery, so it's only fair that you do the same with your other sister." She said adamantly before coming over and grabbing me by the shirt with her mouth. "Now let's go before the cub decides to drop itself off here."

"Whoa! Hey! Hang on! Don't I get a say in this!?" I shout as I try resist Amani's pulling force, only for her look back at me with a smirk.

"Nnnnope." She says as she continues to pull me along.

"Oh for- Neema, I could REALLY use some help right about now!" I plead to my other sister as I'm pulled along against my will.

"Hehe, sorry Connor, but I'm afraid I have my paws full at the moment." Neema giggled as she started to bathe her cubs.

"AWE COME ON!"

* * *

 **ANOTHER week later**

"Okay little buddy, I have waited for three whole months, I helped deliver Kula, Chumvi, AND Tojo, and now I have only one thing to ask you: When are you finally gonna get here?" I asked the bump currently protruding from my mom's womb, poking it softly as I sat with her in the den.

After assisting with the delivery of three healthy lion cubs, I was pretty much ready to finally meet my little brother. The only problem was that he was being lazy right now, and was showing now signs of wanting out.

"Well, it's like I keep telling you honey: he will come out when he feels he is ready." My mom tells me as she brings her head over and licks my own, bringing a soft smile to my face.

"I know mom." I sigh as I finally lay against her, feeling my soon-to-be little brother kick and move against her womb. "I guess I'm just eager to meet the little guy."

"I can certainly agree with you there son." My dad comes in, having finished the morning patrol, and nuzzles my mom before doing the same with me. "But, it's times like this when patience becomes a factor that is truly tested."

Heh, even when he's lacking patience like me, and I know he is; he's just good at hiding it, my dad is still able to share his words of wisdom. Maybe I just need to find something to distract myself with.

"In that case, maybe I'll test my patience outside under the sun." I chuckle lightly as I stand up. "I could use the fresh air anyway."

"Alright, just be careful sweetie." My mom says to me with a smile, even though I could tell she was worried.

"Don't worry mom. I'm just going to be near the entrance of the den." I wave to her as I make my way out.

Shielding my eyes from the sun's rays, I take a seat against the rocky wall just inches away from the den. If the big event DID happen, I did NOT want to miss it. However, the position of relaxation I was in had other plans for my body. Soon enough, my eyes grew heavy until I succumbed to a peaceful nap.

"Asante sana, squashed banana, wewe nugu mimi apana! Asante sana, squashed banana, wewe nugu mimi apana!"

…Squashed bananas? Oh! Hehe, I knew that voice anywhere as I opened my eyes to see good ol' Rafiki make his way up Pride Rock, humming that little tune of his.

"Hello Rafiki." I greet him before yawning slightly. "Sorry. What brings you here."

"Ah, good to see you too young prince." He bows to me respectfully before bringing himself back up. "I'm actually here to check on your mother. With all of the new cubs finally joining us, I have a strong feeling that hers will be coming very soon."

"I sure hope so Rafiki" I say as I lay back against the stoney wall. "It's getting hard for me to wait lately." To this, Rafiki cackles lightly as he leans against his stick.

"Ohohoho, Connor, you misunderstand: I mean that it is going to happen VERY soon." I look at the old mandril with confusion as he leans in close while speaking to me.

"Oh-kay…how soon are we talking exactly?" I ask him curiously before the answer comes from the source I least expected.

"Connor honey! It's time!" My mom called to me from the den, and I just looked in, then back at Rafiki, then back in the den…then back at Rafiki again, my jaw dropped the whole time in bewilderment.

"H-how-how did you?" I ask…at least I think I asked; I was having trouble trying to find words at the moment.

"Ol' Rafiki has his way child." He says as he makes his way into the den, grabbing my hand in the process. "Come on now. I know you don't want to miss this."

"…Seriously, how did you do that?"

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Oh Mufy…he's perfect."

"He's got my fur, but I bet he'll have your eyes honey tree."

"He's so adorable. Like a cute little fuzzball."

The three of us: My dad, my mom, and myself, were currently admiring Simba: my newborn baby brother sleep soundly in between my mom's paws.

"Congratulations mom." I say as I hug her neck, to which she nuzzles into my embrace.

"You're too sweet Connor." She smiles at me before putting her focus back on Simba, licking him gently.

"How does it feel to be a big brother Connor?" My dad asks me, to which I grin at him, having something silly yet personal in mind for a response.

"Kinda like this." I say as I stand up and walk out towards the edge of the promontory rock, take a deep breath, and with all the lung strength I could muster, I shout out to the pridelands the following words:

"I'M A BIG BROTHER AGAIN!"

I shouted it proudly as many times as I could, the grin still on my face. I didn't care how the animals would react to my yelling. All that mattered to me was that my brother was finally here, and my family was officially whole again.

Meanwhile, back in the den, my parents chuckled as they watched my display of joy outside, before Sarabi turned to Mufasa with a smirk.

"Think we should tell him about the presentation?" She asked him as he stared out at me, a warm smile on his muzzle.

"We can tell him once he's done." With that, he laid down beside his mate, nuzzling her affectionately, then putting his focus back on his cub.

* * *

 **A/N 2: FINALLY! It took longer than I would've expected, and for that I am deeply sorry, but I am FINALLY finished with chapter. I do apologize it this one took the title for longest chapter, but I felt I kept you guys waiting long enough to finally get the cubs into the story. So NOW we are finally getting to where the movie officially starts, but the real question is: What is going to happen to Connor now that all of these cubs to help watch over? You'll just have to wait until Chapter 9. Like always, read and review. Oh, and if you guys feel like I should make some adjustments to this chapter, just let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Presentation of The Two Princes**

 **(The Circle of Life)**

 **A/N 1: This is it ladies and gents. With this chapter, we'll finally be getting in to where the movie starts. And what better way to present the chapter, than to include the song that started the movie. Other than that, I'll see y'all at the end. Enjoy!**

"Phhbblltt!"

Infantile giggling is heard.

"Phhbblltt!"

Followed by more giggling.

"PHHBBLLTT!"

And even more.

This was how this particular morning in the pridelands was starting off: Me happily blowing raspberries at my new little brother Simba as I held him up over my body, while he giggled happily every time I made the hilarious sound. Hey, as long as it's making the little fuzzball happy, I'm not complaining. Oh yeah, that's pretty much my nickname for him now, but more because when I first held him, he felt like a little ball of fuzz; a very adorable and huggable ball of fuzz that I loved very much.

After his birth, I pretty much spent the whole week in the den with him and my mom. I wanted to spend every moment I could with the little guy, because to me, it was like making up for lost moments I could've shared with TJ, and I was not about to make the same mistake twice. This also gave me the opportunity to watch Simba finally open his eyes for the very first time, and my dad was right: his eyes were a brilliant ruby red, just like his mother's.

"How are my two favorite boys in the pridelands doing this morning?" Sarabi asked as she made her way in with a smile as she watched her sons play.

"Just fine mom." I say to her from my spot on the ground, slowly setting Simba down on my chest as he looks around. "You know, you were right: Spending some quality time with Simba was just what I needed to calm down before the-"

Unfortunately I couldn't say much else as my curious little brother decided to climb up my chest and right onto my face, turning my words into muffled jumbles as he started to mew to our mom.

"Oi, Simba!" I finally say after I manage to get his tiny paw off my mouth. "I'm trying to talk with mom here…Also, do you think you can get off my face?"

Meanwhile, Sarabi laughed tenderly at the antics of her boys before reaching over and picking up her youngest by the scruff of his neck, freeing my face from the fluff that was my little brother.

"Man, now I know what a rug feels like." I rub my face as I sit up, watching my mom lay down not too far from me as she sets Simba in between her paws, the little cub letting out a quiet yawn as he got comfortable. What first started as a grimace eventually turned into a soft smile; I could never stay mad at the little fuzzball. He was WAY too young, cute AND innocent for that. So instead I just scooted over towards my mom and rested against a nearby wall, watching her as she gave little Simba a bath.

"So, how are you really feeling son? Are you still a little nervous about today?" My mom asked me, taking a moment to pause from bathing Simba.

"Honestly, yeah. I mean, this a presentation we're talking about mom; Everyone in the kingdom is coming to Pride Rock just to see us." I say as I gesture to Simba with my hand, my voice carrying a hint of worry in it.

"You sure that's not all?" My mom asked me with a raised brow, trying to get more out of me. I wasn't making it easy for her though.

"W-well...I…" I start to stutter as I look away sadly. I wasn't sure how she would react if I told her the truth.

"Connor, sweetie," She said to me in her sincere voice, leaning over and licking my cheek tenderly. "You know you can tell me anything; that's what I'm here for." She then nuzzles me, purring with motherly love which finally gets me to open up to her.

"I guess I'm just afraid of what the herds will think of me being a prince. I know many animals still have troubles trusting humans, but will they be able to trust me like my family does?" I say with concern as I returned the nuzzle. While it's true that dad and I have patrolled the pridelands many times in the past and visited many herds, there were still many more along its outskirts, and even more beyond the pridelands, and they were all coming to Pride Rock.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you are not like other humans." My mom said as she pulled back, giving me a wise smile. "Like your father and I have told you before: you have a very kind heart, and the desire to help those around you. That not only makes you different, it makes you special." She says as she nuzzles me once more. "It's what makes you, you…my son."

With these words of kindness spoken, I smile as I hug my mom as she nuzzles me. Never was I happier to have her in my life and help chase away my fears and worries. I'll admit that after Simba was born, I was concerned that all the focus would be on him, because let's face it: nothing grabs more attention than a baby. But luckily, those concerns were dashed away when both my dad and my mom kept me close. They didn't want anything to happen to our family…and neither did I.

"You also won't have to worry about the other herds Connor." Mufasa spoke up as he made his way towards us, nuzzling Sarabi first, then me. "I made sure Zazu would inform them of your presence, so they'll know what to expect."

I nod silently as the nervousness returns, making me look towards my bare feet, before I feel dad's paw on my shoulder.

"You're going to be fine Connor. I promise." He says with a confident smile as I do the same and hold his paw.

"I hope so...thanks dad." I say to him before our attention is brought towards the sky as it starts to turn that familiar orange color.

"It's almost time." My Dad said knowingly.

* * *

 **Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**

 **(Sithi uhm ingonyama)**

 **Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**

 **(Sithi uhm ingonyama)**

 **(Ingonyama)**

 **Siyo Nqoba**

 **(Ingonyama)**

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala)**

"Alright, I'm heading out to make sure the herds arrive and know where to place themselves for the presentation." Mufasa says as he gets up and makes his way to the promontory rock before looking back at us with a smirk.

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala)**

"In the meantime, I want BOTH of my boys to get cleaned up; need to be sure you're ready for when it's time for you two to present yourselves." He says as my face sports a light frown. Like I said before: It's not that I don't like the baths my mom gives me. It's just that I already cleaned up today down at the stream; I scrubbed my hair and washed my body and everything. Though, since this was a special day, I really had no room to object...and my dad knew it.

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala)**

"Okay, but mom's working on Simba right now. How am I gonna get cleaned up in time?" I asked as I glance at my mom and brother. Before I can say more however, a familiar voice enters the den.

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala)**

"You can leave that to me." Sarafina says with a smile as she makes her way over and nuzzles me lovingly.

"Hehe, hey Aunt Fina." I respond with a smile of my own as I press my head against hers, returning the nuzzle, then laying down on my stomach. "I'm surprised you're still here." By that, I was of course referring to the fact that my aunt was the last lioness who had yet to bear her cub. Not that it bothered her of course; she simply used it as an excuse to spend more time with me, my mom and the cubs.

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala)**

"What? And miss your big day? Not a chance." She says as she lays down in front of me, allowing me to rest against her paws. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala) (se-to-qwa)**

After a quick nuzzle, she begins to clean me, starting with my back. It's funny: even when I try to avoid bath time, I still can't help but appreciate the comfort it brings me. It not only takes away any bad sensations in my body, but it also feels like it brings me that much closer to my new family. Hmm, maybe getting baths from them won't be so bad after all.

 **(Ingonyama nengw' enamabala) (asana)**

Meanwhile, out in the pridelands, animals of all shapes and sizes could be seen making their way to Pride Rock to attend the presentation. From monkeys, zebras and jaguars, all the way to elephants, giraffes and cheetahs, creatures from all walks of life were coming together for this one special moment.

 **From the day we arrive on the planet**

 **And blinking, step into the sun**

 **There's more to see than can ever be seen**

 **More to do than can ever be done**

From a bird's eye view, it would seem as though a great river was slowly making its way in one single direction. But the truth of the matter was that it was a grand collection of herds and numerous beasts. Any nature journalist worth his salt would no doubt give anything to see such a movement, let alone a culmination of different animals in one place.

 **There's far too much to take in here**

 **More to find than can ever be found**

 **But the sun rolling high**

 **Through the sapphire sky**

 **Keeps great and small on the endless round**

As the massive group of animals were on their last leg of their journey, Zazu could be seen gliding through the sky, observing all the herds before his gaze was set on the final destination: Pride Rock.

 **It's the circle of life**

 **And it moves us all**

 **Through despair and hope**

 **Through faith and love**

As Zazu finally reached the kopje of his king, he saw the lion he served honorably and landed in front of him, bowing low with utmost respect. Mufasa, in return gave Zazu a grateful nod for his services on this day, before returning his sights to the mass of animals in front of Pride Rock, looking for the one individual needed to begin the presentation.

 **Till we find our place**

Then, like Moses and the red sea, the herds parted to allow a familiar shaman to make his way up Pride Rock.

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the circle**

Once Rafiki reached the base of Pride Rock, he happily opened his arms to Mufasa, who in turn pulled him into a hug, before they both look back to where mom and I were resting. My Aunt had long since finished cleaning me and moved back to where the other lionesses were so I could be by my family for when the moment finally came.

 **The circle of life**

Mom and I both smiled as dad came back over to us, nuzzling the two of us happily before pulling back and putting his attention on his youngest son, while my mom gave him one last lick on the head.

As little Simba turned to look at the old mandril curiously, my sights were set on both him and Rafiki as he smiled at the little prince, then at me. Taking his stick into his right hand, Rafiki began the blessing ceremony by shaking his stick over Simba, who gazed at it with wonder as he tried to paw at it. I chuckle lightly at my little brother before Rafiki does the same with me, the only difference being that I close my eyes as he does so, honoring this process.

For the next step, Rafiki pulled off a fruit from his stick, ripped it open and dipped his thumb into the juice so he could glide it along Simba's forehead, leaving a single red mark on it. When it came to my turn, he had both my parents cover a paw with the juice then press it gently against my bare chest; my father's right paw on my left, and my mother's left paw on my right. Rafiki then finished by adding the same red mark on my forehead, along with two more on each cheek. This would signify my position as prince of the pridelands.

To finish the blessing ceremony, Rafiki scooped up some sand from the ground around us then sprinkled it over Simba's and my head. While it didn't get in my eyes, it did however go up my nose. Before I could get a sneeze out of my system, Simba let out one of his one, cancelling mine out, allowing me to exhale with relief.

With the ceremony complete, Rafiki picked up Simba, carrying him securely before gesturing to me that it was finally time. With a nervous gulp, I slowly stand, watching Rafiki take the lead. I look back at my parents as they stare at me proudly.

"You'll do just fine." My dad whispered to me as my mom nudged me gently, giving me the strength to slowly catch up with Rafiki. Everything was silent; not a single peep could be heard, except for the beating of my heart. This was it…this was the moment where all the animals would see me…and know that a human was now part of the Circle of Life.

 **It's the circle of life**

As soon as we reached the reached the edge, Rafiki held up Simba for all to see, and every animal present erupted in a cavalcade of roars, trumpets and cheers.

 **And it moves us all**

I couldn't believe it…they were cheering…Not just for Simba, but for me too. Everyone in the pridelands was cheering for us.

 **Through despair and hope**

As Simba looked down at the crowd curiously, I couldn't help but smile as a single tear of joy fell down my cheek. This was a wondrous moment, and I didn't want it to end.

 **Through faith and love**

With a clearing of the throat, my attention was brought towards Rafiki, who smiled knowingly as he performed the one action I was preparing for this whole day: he passed Simba over to me, and with strong, firm, comforting hands, I held him up towards the sky.

 **Till we find our place**

As if in response to this display of trust, the clouds opened up, allowing a single ray of sunlight to shine down on the two of us: The Pridelands' new princes. It was as though Great Kings of the Past were watching over us and blessing us this day.

 **On the path unwinding**

As I looked back down at the audience, I saw them all perform the same action and sign of absolute respect: They all bowed to us. Never had I felt so honored to gain such an ovation, but I knew deep down that I deserved it.

 **In the circle**

No, I didn't just deserve it. I earned it. I braved the African wilds and survived. I was overcome with grief, but conquered it with the help of a pride of lions. I lost one family, but gained a new one through my ordeals.

Today, I'm not just some lost and lonely human boy.

No…today, I'm a member of this pride.

Today, I'm the son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi.

Today, I'm the older brother of Simba

Today...I am Connor Geigns: Prince of the Pridelands

 **The circle of life**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Chapter 9, done and done. To be honest I wasn't sure how including the lyrics would work with this chapter, better after writing it out, it felt like it blended in really well, in my personal opinion at least. Either way, I hope you guys liked my personal touches for the presentation. Coming up in the next chapter, Connor will face his greatest challenge yet: Cubsitting. Until then, read, review, and I'll catch y'all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Tale of Taka**

 **A/N 1: Chapter 10 is finally here, and I am so sorry it took so long. I know you guys were expecting Connor's interactions with the cubs, but as started writing the chapter, I realized I was putting focus on Scar. So, being an opportunist, I decided to tweak the chapter and add in my rendition of Scar's past. I hope you guys like it all the same, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

This was it…it was finally official...I, Connor Geigns, was now a prince of the pridelands, and EVERYONE knew it. I can certainly say without a doubt that it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Now I'm one step closer to adjusting to my new home and new life.

After the ceremony, I returned Simba to mom, who settled him back in between her arms as he let out a small yawn and fell asleep. I know I could've used this time to relax with my mom and little brother, but right now I was feeling adventurous. It was then that I decided that I would go out and explore my new home by myself.

The opportunity never came to pass however, as I soon caught wind of a rather heated conversation.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." I immediately recognized the first voice as Scar, and quickly hid behind some large rocks, peaking slightly to see that he was talking with...my father?

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Connor and Simba." My said rather loudly towards my uncle, almost as if he was scolding him. Funny, I didn't even realize he was supposed to attend the ceremony. Not that it would bother me either way.

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful." As he spoke with mock hurt, Scar brought his paws up towards a back wall in the lower den and dragged his claws down against the stone. It was like nails against a chalkboard it was so loud. I had to cover my ears to try and null the painful noise.

"Must've slipped my mind." Scar said simply as he inspected his now sharpened claws.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is," Another voice made itself present, this one belonging to Zazu as he flew right up into the rusty brown lion's face. "As the king's brother you should have been FIRST in line!"

In response, Scar chomped at Zazu mockingly, making the hornbill cower and hide behind my dad's paws.

"Well I was first in line, until the hairball was born." Scar spoke with disdain as he talked about Simba that way while he brought his head down to Zazu's level. Hearing him talk like that about my baby brother started to make my blood boil, but I had to keep myself under control if I wanted to remain hidden.

"That hairball, is my son," My father said with disapproval as he brought his head down to look Scar in the eye and protect his majordomo. "And YOUR future king."

"Oh, and what does that make the human boy then, hm?" Scar inquired slyly about me, making me shiver and cover my mouth to silence my breathing. "Maybe I should see what he thinks about all of this." With that, Scar begins to turn around and take his leave.

"You keep Connor out of this Scar!" Mufasa bellowed at his brother. "My oldest son has NOTHING to do with this!" I couldn't help but let a tear of relief fall down my cheek as I hear my dad defend me like that. While it is true that Simba is the rightful heir to dad's throne by birth, I could care less about being king; I just want to be with my family, and be happy.

"You may say that now Mufasa, but like all humans, he will one day betray you." Scar says as he looks back at his big brother seriously. "So I suggest you watch your back around him, and not turn it on your own kin."

That was the final straw. With a thunderous roar, Mufasa bounded past Scar as he was about to leave and blocked his path, baring his fangs at him.

"Is that a challenge?" My father asked with rage in his growling voice, ready to strike down his own brother if he made one more reckless move. Never before had I seen my dad that angry before...it was scary.

"Temper temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Scar responded as he kept his cool. He knew that he wouldn't a chance against a lion twice his size and build.

"Pity. Why not?" Zazu asked from his spot between my dad's forepaws, eager to hear the excuse Scar would come up with this time.

"Well as far as brains go, I'VE got the lion's share." Scar answered coolly and with pride as he smirked at the hornbill. When he return his gaze to Mufasa however, the expression on his muzzle became one of contempt and jealousy. "But when it comes to brute strength…" Before he could say more, his scowl turned into a frown. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." With the conversation over, Scar sauntered past Mufasa towards the pridelands, the king's glare never leaving his limber frame.

For the next few minutes, I watched my dad sit at the entrance to lower den, his gaze still fixed upon the shrinking vision that was his brother. I couldn't help but feel bad for my dad. I mean, Scar was his brother, his own flesh and blood, and yet he treated my dad like he was some kind of bully or villain. What could've happened to Scar that made him turn out like this?

My thoughts were soon put aside as I hear Zazu sigh.

"There's one in every family Sire; two in mine actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Zazu says as he flies up and perches on my dad's shoulder, letting out a solemn sigh of his own.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked rhetorically. I couldn't help but feel he was taking my safety into account when he asked that question.

"Well, for the time being Sire, I would make sure Scar gives Prince Connor a fairly wide berth. I would hate to see anything happen to the poor lad after his last encounter." Zazu advised with a hint of concern. Like I said before, he may be a bit high strung at times, but Zazu truly does care about the wellbeing of the royal family.

"I know Zazu. Speaking of which…" My dad turned his gaze towards the pathway to the main den. "You can come out now Connor."

My eyes widen in surprise as I hear my father call to me. How did he know I was here? And if that was the case, how long did he know I was there for? Sighing in defeat, I slowly stand up from my hiding spot and make my way over to my dad, my head hung low the whole time.

"How long did you know I was watching?" I say quietly as I rub my arm and look over at him, seeing him sport that wise smile I know so well.

"The whole time. You didn't think I wouldn't recognize my own son's scent, did you?" He asks me rhetorically from his spot next to me on his haunches. I can't believe I forgot how strong a lion's sense of smell is. But, if my dad knew that I was listening in, did that mean Scar was aware too? Was that why he brought me up during their conversation? It's not long before my gaze lifts up and catches sight the rusty brown lion shrinking in the distance.

"Is everything alright, my prince?" Zazu asked me as he flew over and perched on my shoulder, breaking me of my daze as I look over towards him. The look in his eyes was more inquisitive than anything else, and it was shared by my father as well. Guess there's really no point in hiding the truth from them; they're family after all, and the days of keeping things to myself are slowly slipping away, just the way I want them to.

"I guess...I guess I'm just curious as to why Scar holds such a grudge against humans. I'm sure it's a touchy subject…but I feel if I learn the truth, I might be able to understand him a little better." I speak as I look out at the pridelands, hoping that the calm of this peaceful day would ease my already troubled mind.

"You have every right to son." My dad says with a sigh. "While it is a rather, disheartening tale, it is one that must be told." I decide to take a seat next to Mufasa as he tells me the story behind Scar's grudge.

"It was only two years ago when it happened: My father was still king, and I was preparing to ascend to the throne when the time came. Back then, Scar went by another name...Taka...the name our mother gave him when he was born, and was driven by his pride and desire to not only impress our father, but to prove he was worthy of being king." I listened on intently, my eyes wide with wonder as I practically envision what happened a couple years back.

"It was that pride however, that nearly got him killed. One day, when our father took us both out on patrol, we spotted something we never would have expected: A group of human hunters along the outskirts of the pridelands hunting a lone water buffalo. We heard about how they could kill from a distance, so my father thought it best to observe from afar and see if they would eventually leave after making their kill."

"Guns…" I take a minute to speak during a pause in the story.

"Hm?" My father looks at me curiously, hearing my little input.

"That's what they're called. Guns are human made devices that fire small metal balls called bullets at speeds fast enough to break skin and bone, and when aimed just right, it can kill in an instant…" I curl up as I explain the weapon, memories of the poachers who took my family away slowly returning to my mind.

"You don't have to hear the rest of the story if you don't want to Connor." My father reassured me as he scooted closer and nudged my legs, letting me know that he was right there for me.

"No...It's fine dad. I need to hear the rest of this anyway." I say solemnly as I look back up at my dad and rest my hand against his mane. Then with a nod, he looks towards Zazu, who was still on my shoulder, resting his wing on the back of my neck comfortingly.

"Zazu, could you go tell my mate that Connor and I will be returning to the den soon?" He asks, earning a confused look from me and a knowing nod from Zazu.

"At once your majesty." With that, the hornbill takes off and flies toward the main cave of Pride Rock.

"Dad?" I look at him with concern. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Luckily, those fears ebbed away at the sound of my dad's chuckling and the sight of his warm smile.

"It's alright son. I'm just letting your mother know that we'll be back shortly. You look like you could use some familial company anyway." He finishes with a nuzzle, which I return with a smile. I've learned through my time living with the pride that most of their gestures of affection and greeting revolve around head on contact; not head-butting mind you, (that would be ridiculous), but through nuzzling, kind of like how house cats rub against everything to leave their scent behind.

"Yeah, I could actually. But, I would like to hear the rest of the story first, if that's alright." I say as I rest against my father's frame, who chuckles once more at my inquisitive demeanor.

"Very well Connor. Now, as I said before, my father, Taka and I kept our distance from the humans to see if they would leave once they took down the water buffalo. Unfortunately, my brother lacked patience, and seeing humans in our borders after hearing the stories about them from our grandfather, he ran straight at the hunters, intent on removing them by any means necessary." My wide eyed stare returns as I continue to listen to the story. I found it hard to believe that the sly, sneaky looking predator that was my uncle, would rush head first into danger like that. Then again, a lot can change in two years.

"While he was able to distract the humans, allowing their prey to escape, one of them attacked him, leading the others to try and hold him down. My father and I were able to reach the hunters and scare them off before they could kill Taka...but the damage was already done: he was covered in cuts and bruises, and the one human managed to leave a deep gash on his left eye. While his body was able to heal, his mind was another story. He felt betrayed at the fact that we didn't help him kill the humans, and that we allowed them to cause him such pain. After that, he took on the name Scar as reminder of what happened to him that day, and continued to bare a deep hatred towards humans. I do hope however, with you being here, the dark shell around him will finally start to break." Mufasa finished the story, his sorrowful gaze directed towards the pridelands as he thought about his brother.

"I hope so too dad." I speak up getting his attention as I smile softly after hearing Scar's story.

"It's kinda funny: in a way, Scar and I are alike in the fact that we both had something taken from us by humans. For him, it was his pride and ability to trust, and for me...it was my family. Maybe there will be a way for me to reach him someday. Thank you for sharing that story with me dad." I thank him by wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his mane. "I appreciate it."

"I'll always be here for you Connor." He smiles as he wraps his paw around me in a hug. "Never forget that." To be honest, I don't think I ever will.

Just as we both stand up, ready to head back to the den, Zazu swoops in and hovers before us, no doubt with a return message from mom.

"I relayed the message sire, and Prince Connor." I look over at the majordomo as he mentions my name. "You'll be happy to know that your mother is looking forward to having you spend time with her and Prince Simba." He says with a polite smile as I return it with one of my own.

"Heh, same here, I could use some snuggle time with the little fuzzball."

"Then we might as well get going. Come along Connor." My father calls to me as he and Zazu make their way out. Before I join them however, my gaze returns to the Pridelands, or to be specific, the direction Scar left in. I still couldn't help but wonder where he went during the day that no one knew his whereabouts. Before I could contemplate the matter more, I feel Zazu perch on my right shoulder.

"There there young master. You have nothing to worry about from Scar, and should he try any funny business whatsoever, he will deal with the consequences from your father. Though if it were up to me," Zazu sported a genuine grin as he spoke his opinion. "I would say he would make a very handsome throw rug." This brought out a chuckle from me in response to Zazu's joke, though apparently I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"I heard that Zazu." I turned around to see my dad smirking at us, but I could tell it was directed at the hornbill for his humorous suggestion. Not one to miss an opportunity, I finally decide to add in my two cents.

"I dunno dad, I think he might be onto something." I say with a grin as we start walking. "At least if he ever gets dirty you could take him outside and beat him." At this, my dad and I both chuckle as we make our way to Pride Rock, with Zazu still perched on my shoulder…I'm starting to think he finds that spot comfortable.

Regardless, I wasn't going to let Scar consume my thoughts for the rest of the day. It's true we both had our share of grief with hunters, but unlike him, I didn't let it control my actions. I knew if I was going to continue living, I had to let go of the pain that would hold me back; I had Rafiki to thank for that one. I just hope that someday, I might be able to help Scar get rid of his pain and move towards a brighter future...and pray that he's not too far gone.

 **A/N 2: Chapter 10, finally done. One again, I want to apologize to all of you for making you wait for practically a month for this chapter. With my personal life being busy lately, I found it hard to inspire myself to write. But I also want you all to know that it was your reviews that gave me the push I needed to get this done. Now, as for the suggestions I received in some of my reviews, some of you will be happy to know that a select few have provided me with inspiration for future chapters. For example, Maua's return: I can say it will happen, but the when will be a surprise, along with many others. With that little tidbit aside, you can now expect Connor to interact with the cubs in Chapter 11, which I will try to get out much sooner. Until then, read, review and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Adventures in Cubsitting**

 **A/N 1: Chapter 11 is ready for reading, and luckily I didn't have to make you guys wait for almost a month this time around. Now, while this is a filler chapter by movie standards, it WILL revolve around Connor and the cubs, like I promised back in chapter 9. So with that said, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys at the end.**

"Come on, you can do it. Just a little more bud."

I'll bet you're all wondering what I'm doing right about now. Well, I'm happy to tell you that I am currently cheering on my little brother, who is currently learning how to walk, or in his case crawl, for the very first time. And right now, his current destination is, you guessed it: me. I was sitting on the floor with my arms stretched out to Simba, ready to give him the biggest hug for his success. For Simba though, who was smiling the whole time, it was more about reaching his big brother so he could be close me.

"That's it…" a few more steps left. "A little more…" a couple more steps. "You did it buddy!" I cheered for him as he finally reached my arms, allowing me to scoop him up and hold him close, while he giggled and nuzzled against my neck and chest happily.

"I'm so proud of you Simba." I say happily as I hold him up in front of my face. "Yes I am, yes I am." I proceed to rub my nose against his, getting a laugh out of the little cub...at least until he decided to open his mouth nice and wide, then bite down right on my nose.

"Ow! Hey Simba, thats my nose. That's my nose!" I shout as I try to pull him away, while the little fuzzball giggles at my misfortune. Bear in mind, it didn't hurt too much, but having a lion cub on your nose isn't exactly pleasant either. "Okay, let go!" I shout and laugh at the same time as I get the tiny set of teeth off my sniffer and set the owner of said chompers on my lap, belly up and looking at me with those curious and playful eyes.

"You really are a silly little fuzzball, you know that?" I say to Simba as I smile warmly down at him and give his little belly a scratch, to which he gets comfortable and purrs with content. It didn't take long however before the sound of mewing is heard to the right of me, and I soon see a bundle of orange-cream colored fur trying to climb onto my lap.

"Awe, did you want some attention too Tama?" I ask Kasi's adorable little daughter as I pick her up and place her on my lap. Unlike Simba however, she was more focused on relaxing with me than playing at the moment as she let out a yawn and curled up against me.

I should probably take the time to point out that I'm the only one in the den right now, watching over the pridelands cubs. That's right, I'm a cubsitter for the lionesses while they go out and get back into the hunting swing. And since I was watching over them all, I figured now was a good time as any to do a quick head-count.

"Okay, Simba and Tama are with me…" I start as I look down at the two before looking to my right. "Kula and Chumvi are playing with Tojo." By playing, I of course mean the siblings are ganging up on Tojo every now and then as they wrestled about. "I guess all that leaves is-" before I can finish my statement, I soon hear muffled growling, leading me to look back and smile as I see the lower half of a creamy-furred bundle of curiosity poking out from my backpack.

"Nala…" I laugh lightly as I set Simba and Tama down then crawl over to my backpack. "What are you doing in there silly?" I ask the daughter of my Aunt Fina as I grab her and pull her out of the opened compartment in my pack, seeing that she managed to grab one of my flip flops and was teething on it. What? You guys didn't think I walked around in my sneakers all the time did ya? I love the open-toed freedom flip flops provide once in awhile.

Anywho, as I tried to take back my flip flop, Nala decided to tighten her grip on it and growl. Apparently she thinks this is a game of tug-o-war now. Rolling my eyes at her antics, I set her down and gently tug at the footwear, letting her pull back in response and growl again in enjoyment.

"Easy now Nala. Don't want you to hurt yourself." I say with a smile as she continues to wiggle about, trying to free her new chew toy from my clutches.

"Funny, I would probably be more worried about you." I turn around to see Aunt Fina smirking at me as the other lionesses came into the den.

"Hey ladies." I say to all of them as I pick up Nala, set her in my lap and manage to free my sandal from her muzzle. "How was the hunt?" I ask them, only to get my answer in the form of a couple antelopes being carried in by Amani and Neema.

"In a word: Awesome." Amani said with a grin as she set her kill down. "Whoo, I tell ya it feels good to get my blood pumpin' like that again!"

"Speak for yourself Amani." Neema replies with a smirk and an eyeroll as she sets the other kill down. "I'm just glad we had some success after our months of inactivity." With that, she makes her way over to her cubs and nuzzles them tenderly before ushering them over to eat, Amani doing the same with Tojo. Since they are still infants, they had to be nursed, which means they would feed on their mother's milk. It's going to be a while before they can eat meat like the rest of us.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble Connor." Kasi spoke up as she picked up Tama and brought her to an open spot so she could bathe her.

"What? These little bundles of fluff?" I say with shrug and grin as Simba crawls his way over to me. "Please. They were anything but trouble." I then help my little brother climb onto my lap where he proceeds to place his forepaws on my middle and look up at me curiously. "To be honest, I'm glad I get to spend so much time with them." I gently stroke Simba's head with my thumb, to which he nuzzles my hand in response.

"I'm happy to hear you say that son." My mom was the last one to come in, making her way right to us as she gave me a loving nuzzle, which I returned in kind. "I'm also glad to see that you are bonding so well with your little brother." She smiles down at her youngest as he looks between the two of us.

Soon enough, it was time for Simba's bath. However, just as mom grabbed him by the scruff, he started to whimper and paw at me, making mom and I both look at him in confusion.

"What's the matter little buddy?" I ask him as I get down to his level after mom sets him down. What I get as a response, was both expected, yet unexpected: he quickly crawled over to my face and nuzzled into it. I soon hear mom chuckle as I look up at her, hoping she understood Simba's behavior.

"I don't think Simba wants you to leave his side." She says as she decides to lay down in front of us, letting me choose what the next move would be.

"Awe, Simba, you don't have to worry about me." I say to him as I pet his back, earning a purr from the little fuzzball in response. "I'll be right here with you, no matter what, that's what big brothers are for." I finish my little statement, then set Simba in moms paws, allowing him to get bathed. And, being a big brother of my word, I stayed by his side the whole time.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

" _You sure this is a good idea Simba?"_

" _Sure I'm sure. This is gonna be hilarious."_

" _I dunno, he might get really mad once he wakes up"_

" _Yeah, and then we'll REALLY be in trouble."_

" _SHHH, guys not so loud. You're gonna wake him."_

The muffled conversations went on like this for a few minutes, but I was far too sleepy to really give it any thought.

Too sleepy to feel something be placed in my open hand…

Too sleepy to feel something fuzzy brush against my nose, making me rub it on instinct…

Then have the fuzzy thing return, brushing against my nose again, causing me to try and rub it with my other hand until…

 _SPLORT!_

I ended up smacking myself with something wet and gooey, immediately waking me up. Before I could question what happened, I got my answer in the form of laughing I knew all too well.

"Uh oh." Nala said with her eyes widened.

"SCATTER!" Simba shouted out after his laughter died off when he saw my red, steaming face which was still covered in mango juice. As the cubs hurried out of the den, they all heard one name be called in absolute anger as it rang throughout the pridelands.

"SIIIIIMMMMBAAAAAAAA!"

Immediately, I stormed out of the den, wiping my face off as I caught sight of the little troublemakers heading into the open savannah. This isn't the first time they pranked me either; one time, when we were swimming in the stream, Simba thought it would be a good idea for them to run off with my clothes. I ended up chasing them all over the pridelands, buck naked, just so I could get my clothes back. Then there was the time they convinced me Tojo was stuck up in a tree trying to count the number of eggs in a birds nest. The end result: Tojo lands on his feet, while I land on my tailbone, and boy did that hurt.

This however, was the last straw, and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!" I shouted as I scanned the tall grass for my prey. "I'm gonna make you regret the day you decided to prank me like that!"

As I continued my search, I soon see a patch of grass rustle not too far from my right side. Being nice and quiet, I sneak up on the source, then pounce on my unsuspecting victim.

"HA! Now I've got you!" I shout triumphantly. What I get in response however…was a scream of terror.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to intrude!" After hearing this I finally looked down at who I had caught. Sure enough it was a lion cub, but it was one I've never seen before.

"Wait...Who are you?" I asked the cub in question, who appeared to be pale orange in pelt color, have red eyes, and probably the most unique feature I've ever seen in a lion: black tufts on his ears and head.

"M-M-Malka…I'm not from around here." The little cub trembled as he explained. "I-I'm from the highlands pride...P-p-please don't hurt me." He then curled up in fear, thinking this would be his last day on Earth.

Letting out a sigh, I calm down and sit in front of the terrified cub. "Hey, it's okay little guy." I say as I reach over and stroke his back, causing him to relax a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're...you're not?" Malka looks up at me as he asks this, uncurling his body. "Then…can you tell me where I am?"

"Of course. You're in the-" before I can finish, I'm interrupted by a familiar group of cubs.

"Connor? Is everything alright?" Simba is the first to ask as he comes over to stand next to my sitting form.

"Yeah, what happened? We all heard a strange scream." Nala came up to me on my right.

"And who's the cub?" Tama eyed Malka curiously, who started to nervously back away.

"It's okay Malka, you don't have to worry about THESE little troublemakers." I say as I glare at the group, making them flinch and fold their ears back slightly. "They're friends. Anyway, as I was saying, you are in the pridelands, home to King Mufasa." At this, Malka lets out a gasp as he eyes me in realization.

"Wait, if I'm in the pridelands…that must mean you are the human prince." He says with a wide grin. Wow, I guess word travels fast in the african wilds.

"The one and only. Prince Connor, at your service." I playfully bow to the young cub. "Now, why don't we get you to my dad and see if we can find your pride, huh?"

Malka pauses for a moment before smiling thankfully. "That would be great. Thank you Prince Connor." He bows to me quickly while Simba mutters under his breath, mimicking Malka. He didn't know why, but something about this new cub made him feel uneasy.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going guys." Simba says just as he was about to take the lead.

"Oh no you don't." I counter, quickly snatching Simba by the scruff.

"Yipe!" He squeaks out as I bring him up to my level, giving him a sinister smirk.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten whose idea this was, fuzzball." I scold him mockingly as I settle him in my arms, while he laughs nervously at first then sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry Connor. I guess I did take it a bit too far, huh?" He inquires as he looks up at me. Even if he was a troublemaker at times, he still looked up to me like a little brother would.

"It's fine bud. Just take it easy on the pranks a bit huh?" I look down at him with a smile, and he does the same.

"You got it bro." he says before resting against my chest as we head home.

* * *

 **The Following Day**

"Got ya again Simba. How many does that make Connor? I lost count." Nala called to me from her spot over Simba, holding him down in a pin.

"That would be...Six to zero I think. Man Simba, she's got you beat." I call out after remembering the pin count.

Oh, right, you're all probably wondering what's going on this time. Well, after our unexpected encounter with Malka, my dad came to the conclusion that he would send Zazu out to search for Malka's pride, and in the meantime, the cub in question would remain with our pride until further notice. So, as of right now, Zazu is on the hunt for Malka's pride, while I'm keeping an eye on the cubs by the watering hole as they turned play wrestling into a competition.

"C'mon Simba! I bet even I can do a better job at pinning Nala." Malka called out boastfully, much to Simba's dismay as he growled at our guest. I gotta say, he's like a completely different cub from yesterday; what was once timid and shy, is now boastful, proud and playful.

"You think so huh?" Tama inquired as she sat next to Malka. "I'm on par with Nala, so why don't you put your meat where your mouth is?" Malka could only stutter at first at Tama's bold offer until he finally regained his senses…and his pride.

"Alright Tama, you're on. I'm gonna take you down easy peasy." Malka claimed as they both walked a few feet away, allowing the rest of us to watch with ease.

"Oohooo, this is gonna be good, I can tell." Kula said eagerly as she hopped into my lap, or as the cubs unanimously nicknamed it: "the best seat in the den". My idea actually, since the pride wouldn't really know what a house is.

"My portions on Malka. He's got Tama beat in size and strength." Tojo wagered as he laid down to the right of me. Since the cubs didn't understand the meaning of money, they would bet with portions of their meal from the hunts. At least they all still get to rest with full bellies…just some more full than others.

"I dunno Toj. Tama may not be as big, but like Nala, she's got speed and skill on her side." Chumvi inquires as he lays down by my left side. "I mean, how do you think Kula here was able to beat me four to three?"

At this, Kula smiles proudly before looking up at me. "So who do YOU think is going to win Connor?" She asks, drawing the attention of the boys towards me.

"Me? Heh, that's easy: it's gonna be Tama. And I should know," I pause to take a sip from my water bottle that I pulled out from my backpack, which I brought along just in case. "Because Tama already has him beat three to zilch." I smirk as I see the cubs blink before looking towards the two wrestling cubs, and as I pointed out, Tama had Malka pinned against the ground.

"Grrr, beginners luck! That's all it is! Now lemme up!" Malka growled in frustration as Tama removed herself from his frame.

Before they could start again, the sound of rustling caught my ears. But that wasn't all; it was accompanied by a foul odor...a very familiar odor.

"Oh no...Kids, get back to Pride Rock and get your mothers, now." I say seriously as I stand up, making Kula leap out of my lap and all of the cubs look at me with worry.

"Connor? Whats going on?" Simba asks, fear in his words as the sound of familiar laughing fills the air.

"Hyenas…"

"Awe, leaving already? What's the rush?" A sinister voice speaks out as the hyenas emerge from the tall grass. My mind is quickly flooded by memories of when I first came to the pridelands...and how the hyenas nearly took my life.

"Yeah, we were hoping to have something other than fast food today." a female hyena speaks up as she tries to circle me and the cubs.

"Connor?" Nala begins to cower.

"Go, NOW!" I roar at them, and they finally find the strength to get away and head to Pride Rock for help.

"Hey, the little cublets are getting away!" Another male hyena calls out.

"Forget about the appetizers Banzai. After all," the final hyena steps out; the same scarred hyena who nearly tore my leg off…Janga. "we've got the main course right here and ready for us." He says as his mouth starts to water.

Slowly backing away, I feel my foot brush against my back pack and soon spot the one tool that could help keep me alive.

"Sorry guys. I'm afraid human is off the menu today!" I shout as I pull out and unsheathe the tool I never had a chance to use before: my machete. The blade glistened against the setting sun as I held it up defensively. Now, I finally stood a chance against these mongrels…But why were they giggling?

"Well lookie here Ed! Looks like our meal has grown bolder since we last met." The female hyena says to another male, who looked rather loopy with the buggy eyes, long tongue and incoherent laughing. Hm…maybe something's wrong with him.

"Even if he did Shenzi, all it's gonna do now, is work up our appetite." Janga said as he glared hungrily at me. And with that, they all started to close in on me.

I don't understand…I finally get a chance to use the machete…have an opportunity to defend myself...so why…

Why can't I move my arms?

I continued tremble as I backed up from the mangy scavengers, until I tripped against a raised tree root. The fall nearly made me lose my grip on my weapon…but what good would it do if I can't even use it? How am I supposed to protect my family if I can't even defend myself?

"Don't worry kid." Janga got my attention as he was a few feet away from me. "We'll be sure to take more than your leg this time."

Once again, I screwed my eyes shut, ready for the inevitable… But it never came. Instead, the sound of roaring filled my ears as the hyenas backed off.

Wow, talk about a strange case of déjà vu.

I reopen my eyes to see an unfamiliar lioness with a familiar pale orange pelt color charge at the hyenas, swiping at them as they backed away. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't long before the lionesses from my pride entered the fray, scaring off the mongrels entirely.

"Yeah, that's right! Ya better run!" Amani shouted at them ending with a snarl.

"This ain't over cats. We'll back again, and when we return," Janga glared at me as he warned my pride. "Your precious human WILL be mine." with that, he leads his pack away from the pridelands, no doubt returning to the Elephant Graveyard…

Good riddance…

"Good luck with that, you flea bitten pests!" Kasi shouts before bringing her attention to the new lioness. "By the way, thank you for the help. We appreciate it."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I never could stand those slobbering monsters-" The lioness said before she was interrupted by a young voice.

"Mom?" Malka said as he and the other cubs rejoined us, with Afya close behind them, while the lioness looked towards him.

"Malka? Oh, my Malka!" She shouts as she makes her way to her cub, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Mom!" Malka meets his mother halfway, connecting with a loving nuzzle as mother and son reunite. Quite the heartwarming site actually.

"CONNOR!" Was all I heard before I was quite literally tackled to the ground by the other cubs. Heh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they were worried about me.

"You're okay!"

"We were so worried!"

"We thought the hyena's got you!"

"Whoa hey easy little guys." I chuckle as I sit up, the little fluffballs crowding my lap as they all stay close. "I'm just fine, see? If anything, I'm lucky your moms came when they did."

"Even so, I'm just glad you're okay Connor." Simba speaks for everyone before lifting himself up and nuzzling me under the chin. Poor little guy must've been worried sick about me. Well, he won't have to worry anymore.

"As am I." Malka's mother speaks up as she and her son approach me. "I can not thank you enough for watching over my son, Prince Connor." She then bows to me, leading Malka to do the same. "We are forever in your debt." This statement leads me to blush. Wow, didn't think I'd get such a response for watching over one lost cub.

"Yeah, well,I'm just glad he's alright, and that he'll finally get to go home."

"In any case, it's about time we headed out. Say goodbye to your friends Malka". Malka nods in response and steps forward.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you for everything. Maybe we can get together again for some more fun."

"I certainly hope so. You're an okay cub Malka, and I hope we'll get to play again." Simba responded in kind. Huh, I guess he must've buried the hatchet with Malka when they all went to get help.

With the goodbyes said, Malka and his mother took their leave, and after a few minutes, the sound of thunder could be heard.

"We should head back ourselves." Neema speaks up. "Don't want to get caught in a downpour. C'mon everyone." She then starts to lead the cubs back to Pride Rock along with the other lionesses. I however, stayed right where I was, my eyes set on the sheathed weapon attached to my pack. I still can't believe I froze like that. What if it happens again?... No! It won't happen again. I have to make sure it doesn't happen again.

"Connor, you coming?" I hear Simba calling to me from up ahead. I shake my head free of my thoughts and pick up my pack, ready to go.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I call back as I catch up to the others, matching my pace with my little brother.

* * *

Later that night, the rain started to pour down around the pridelands, providing plenty of nutrition to the plant life for many days to come. Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Mufasa's Pride was getting ready to turn in for the night. However, there was one pride member who was having trouble getting to sleep: me. I was sitting near the entrance, watching the rain come down while I was deep in thought…thinking about what happened earlier today. I was broken away from that train when my father came to join me.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say something is troubling you." My dad said as he sat down next to me, earning a chuckle in response.

"What gave you that impression?" I ask him, giving him my attention, while he looked out at the rain.

"Because I used to do the exact same thing whenever I was troubled. So tell me: what is it that's troubling you, my son?" He asks as he returns his sights back to me.

"It's…it's about what happened earlier…with the hyena's…" I say with a sad sigh, upset with how the recent events transpired.

"Ah yes, when you managed to hold them off while the cubs got to safety." He nods as he listens on.

"But that's the thing dad: I froze when I was up against them. I had the means to defend myself...but I couldn't DO anything. I know I was able to keep the cubs safe, but I need to be strong enough to defend myself as well. Because if I have the strength to protect myself," I look at my father with an air of seriousness and confidence. "I'll be able to protect others as well." finishing my statement, dad chuckles in response...almost as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Then I guess that settles it. You are finally ready to learn how to hunt…and how to fight." He says to me with just as much confidence as a smile graces my lips. This was it. This was the moment I was waiting for. I'll finally be able to contribute to the pride in some way, if not more than one. I'm tired of just sitting on the sidelines and backing away in fear. From here on out, I will be the one who stands tall against anyone, or anything who threatens my family and home.

"But for now, I think it's time we got some rest. Besides," he smirks as he gestures towards the raised platform, where Simba was eagerly waiting for me. "I don't think you want to keep a certain someone waiting."

With a shake of my head, I stand up and follow my dad back towards the platform, where I slipped my clothes off and got into my sleeping bag, while Simba did the one thing that became routine since he was little: he crawled into the sleeping bag and settled down right next to me, because he knew that he could always feel safe when he was by his big brother.

While we all slept peacefully, Rafiki was busy fixing up one of his paintings, or to be more specific, the painting of a certain cub and human, mumbling incoherently in the process. After dusting off some dry paint, he picked a guard with some red in it and chuckled as he added red marks to the human...

"Connor…"

And then the cub…

"Simba…"

As the shaman added this new marks, he knew that deep down, the two princes were going to bring about many changes for the Pridelands.

 **A/N 2: Chapter 11, finally done, and DAMN does it feel good. I'll admit, it took a tad longer than I expected, but hey, at least I was able to finish it before the week was over. Now as you may have noticed, some of the cubs may have acted differently than their movie/comic counterparts. The reason being is because I wanted to show how having a role model like Connor around would change how they behave and act, even if they still act how they normally would every now and then. Lol. Anyway, in the next chapter, Connor will be learning how to hunt and fight while Simba learns how to be king. Not only that, but Connor will also be facing Janga for the third and final time. Wanna know how it turns out? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, I suggest you give LionKingIsAwesome's newest story, "The Lion King: The Human Pridelander" a read. It was inspired by many other stories, including my own. Other than that, read, review and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Heart of a Hunter, Will of a Protector**

 **A/N: HAH! HE LIVES! Okay, so after a few very busy weeks...alright months, in my life, I finally managed to work on Chapter 12 and get it ready for reading. For a quick preview of what's to come, this WILL be the last time Connor fights Janga, and he will put his hunting skills to the test, showing the lionesses just how strong he has become. Before we get into it though, I'm going to give reviewer shout outs a try, kinda like LionKingIsAwesome, which is why he'll go first.**

 **LionKingIsAwesome: No problem man. You're story is unique and good in its own way. And kudos on all the chapters I have not reviewed yet. I have read them though, and I'm always interested where you'll take the story next. You keep your effort, and I'll do my best to keep up mine.**

 **Jack905: Glad you think so. Whenever I read other Human in Lion King stories, I always noticed how they somewhat lacked in human to lion/lioness/cub interactions. I figured this was a great way to help build my story better.**

 **Jestalnaker94000 & nightfury1507: Thank you, and you won't have to wait any longer.**

 **14fox: Yeah he is. I kinda based him off myself because I have a love for kids and animals; two things rolled into one. Also, I'm actually a younger brother by 7 years, but I never pulled pranks on him. WAY too smart for me. ^_^'**

 **Gabriel: I appreciate the idea, but I already have something in mind. I hope you'll like when the time comes.**

 **Guests: 1. Glad you guys loved the chapter. 2. Zira will play a part in this chapter; one you guys might not expect. 3. The wait is over. I have updated! XD**

 **Now, with those out of the way, let's get this long awaited show on the road!**

I found myself there again…

Lost in a memory…

Trudging through the mud…

Time slowed down…

Reaching for my little brother TJ as he did the same to me…

I was in the nightmare again. While it was not as frequent as weeks before, it would still come to me every now and then. And when it did, it haunted me to my core. I could see my dad struggling against the poacher, trying seize the gun in his hand, my mom as she tried to help my dad...and TJ...trying to free himself from the second poacher's grasp.

Once again, I struggled to move towards the jeep, using all the strength I could muster to reach my little brother before the inevitable happened. I throw my hand out to him, hoping this time I just might be able to change this torment on my mind, and end the nightmare. But just like before…

 _Connor…_

I was too late…

The jeep exploded in a massive inferno like it has many times before, taking the poachers and my family along with it, and sending me flying away from the destruction.

 _Connor…_

Regaining my senses, I was forced to bear witness at the devastation before me, and again come to terms with the fact that my family was gone.

 _Connor…_

Yet, as I watched the flames dance off the wrecked remains of the jeep, I saw something...different occur before me: I saw the flames spread widely before dispersing and taking the form of creatures I had nothing but grim encounters with...Hyenas…

 _Connor._

Like the wildfire they were, the hyenas surrounded me, leaving me without a way to escape. I was trapped and had no way to defend myself. As they closed in, the source of the flames erupted and contorted into an image that made me truly tremble with fear. The image of a scarred hyena with a milky white eye.

"Janga." I whisper his name as I fall to a sitting position while trying to back away in fear. I could see his sinister grin directed at me as his one good eye pierced through my heart. He knew that I was terrified, and was taking pleasure in that fact.

 _CONNOR._

"I told you I'd be back kid." The lead hyena snarls as he slowly makes his approach, the flames surrounding us intensifying, making it hard for me to breathe. "And this time, I'm going to make sure I finish you off." He chuckles as he was now practically on top of me, ready to make his move.

 _ **CONNOR!**_

However, before I could feel his teeth rip into my flesh, I felt an odd, yet strong pressure on my nose, and just like that, I was jolted out of the nightmare.

I was back in the den, breathing heavily as I looked around to get my bearings. I felt at my face which although sweaty, was still in one piece, along with the rest of my body, until I heard a young, quiet voice cut through the silence of the night; a familiar voice that was very close, and very worried.

"Connor? Are you okay?" I finally look down to see the concerned eyes of my little brother staring up at me from his spot at my side in my sleeping bag. Turns out he was the one who woke me up, and he did so by gently biting down on my nose, which is something he hasn't done since he was an infant. At least it proved to be effective.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine Simba." I finally answer his question as I calm myself down and rub his head, to which he purrs in response. "Just a bad dream is all."

Simba however, kept the worried look on his muzzle. This wasn't the first time I had a bad dream after he started sleeping at my side, and he felt bad that there was nothing he could do to help. Well, tonight, he decided that would change. After taking a minute to stretch, the cub stood up in the sleeping bag and did the one thing he thought would help me the most: he pressed the side of his head against my cheek and nuzzled me out of comfort.

Feeling my little brother do this, listening to him purr as he tried to console me however he could, brought peace to my mind that was greatly needed. With a calming sigh, I returned the nuzzle before draping my arm over Simba and pulling him close, saying one last thing before sleep took ahold of us once more.

"Thanks bud."

* * *

A few more hours would pass before Simba woke up again, only this time it was not out of concern for his older brother, who was still sound asleep, but out of excited anticipation for what today meant for the little cub. Carefully slipping out of the sleeping bag, Simba looked back at me with a smile before scampering out of the den and towards the edge of the promontory rock. Taking a deep breath of the morning air, he did a quick scan of the Pridelands, for today was the day that dad would teach him how to be a king and show him around our home, like he did with me many months ago. But in order to make that happen, he had to wake the king up first.

"Dad! Dad!" Simba hollered to our father as he hurried back into the den. "Come on dad, we gotta go! Wake up!" He continued to call him, but to no avail. So being as careful as possible, Simba waded his way through a sea of sleeping lionesses and cubs to reach dad. Unfortunately he wasn't careful enough, as he managed to trip over a few of our pride sisters in the process.

"Sorry, oop." Simba apologized after bumping into one last lioness, and finally reaching his family again upon getting past that little inconvenience.

"Dad… _Dad…_ " Simba spoke with disappointment as he watched Mufasa continue to sleep, or in this case snore, the morning away before calling out to him like a broken record.

"Mmh, you're youngest son's awake." Sarabi said sleepily to her mate, having heard Simba barrel his way back over to us after re-entering the den.

"Before sunrise, the youngest is yours." Mufasa responded with a sleepy retort of his own, not even bothering to open his eyes to acknowledge the little fuzzball's calls, and Simba was not liking it one bit.

"Dad. Dad! C'mon Dad!" Seeing that words alone were not working, Simba decided to add physical force to the equation. Propping himself up on his father's mane, he grabbed hold of his ear and started to pull. However, after the third tug, the little cub lost his grip and was sent crashing into...yep, you guessed it: Me.

"Whoa…" I heard Simba groan from his upside down position against my side as the sudden impact woke me from my slumber. Taking a minute to yawn, I look around for what disturbed my peaceful sleep until my eyes fall upon the golden furred form of my little brother, causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Y'know, I don't remember ordering a wake up call this early in the day fuzzball." I say sleepily as I prop myself up on my elbows and rub my eyes. So much for sleeping in today.

"Hehe, sorry Connor." Simba says embarrassingly as he takes a minute to get himself back on his paws. "I was trying get dad up. He's supposed to show me the kingdom today, and I don't want to miss the sunrise." He exclaims eagerly as he shakes himself free of any dust and dirt from the earlier crash.

"Oh, is that what today is?" I ask with a smug smile as I stretch. Simba isn't the only one who knows how to mess around every now and then. "I thought that was a week from now."

" _Connor_." Simba whines as he sits in front of me and pouts, thinking that I actually forgot how important this day was to him. Luckily for the little fuzzball, I know when to take it easy on the antics, and this was definitely one of those times.

"I'm just kiddin' Simba." I say with a smile as I rub his head. "I could never forget something as important as this." And just like that, the smile returns on the little cubs face as he scampers up to me and nuzzles me happily.

"Tell you what bud: to make up for tricking you like that, I'll help you wake dad up. Sound fair?" I ask as I look down at him, to which he responds with a very rigorous nod. "Alright, here goes nothing."

As Simba rested against my free hand, I reached over towards our father with my right, and with no fear whatsoever, use my thumb and pointer finger to pinch the king's nose shut. With a few coughs and snorts, our father finally lifts his head and opens his eyes, reluctantly waking from his nap.

"Hm? Huh? Wha? I-I'm I'm up" He says drearily as he licks his chops then rubs his nose as I pull my fingers away with a collected giggle from Simba and myself. Mission Accomplished.

"Connor…" Dad starts with a quiet yawn. "I hope you have a good reason for the rude awakening this morning." Then looks at me in tired annoyance. I however, just keep a smirk on my face as he looks at me. The way I see it, this is like payback for when he woke me up early for my first lesson, and man did it feel good.

"I do actually." I say matter-of-factly, then point down at Simba. "And it's currently using my arm as a pillow." Simba looks up at me as I say my piece before putting his attention on our dad.

"Dad, we're going to miss the sunrise. You said we could watch it together before my first lesson." My little brother exclaimed as he got up and walked over to our still sleepy father, who groans and stretches in place as a response.

"I'm sure you can wait a little while longer Simba." Mufasa says as he lays his head back down and closing his eyes. "It's not like the sun is going anywhere soon." Good grief, now I know what it was like trying to wake me up on my first day. Then again, dad was a bit more eager than I was at the time. Still, I can't help but feel bad for Simba as I kept my gaze on him.

"But daaad…" He looks at our father in disbelief as the king once again starts to slumber. But did that stop the little fuzzball? You bet your tail it didn't. With a shake of his head and a look of determination on his muzzle, Simba slowly backs up, crouching ever so slightly, then charges ahead, headbutting Mufasa square in the side of his face. Even I had to wince when he did that.

"You promised!" A disgruntled Simba shouts at his father, complete with a scowl, as the victim of his headbutt once again opened his eyes, getting an up close view of the look on his youngest son's face. No doubt knowing he no longer had a choice, dad finally conceded to Simba's demands.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going."

"Yeah!" Simba shouted quietly,taking the lead as he headed towards the entrance of the den, while dad let out one last, rather loud yawn, which woke up mom, the last member of our snoozing family.

As we all exited the den; Simba was the first, followed by me, then our parents, I stretched my tired muscles once again as I got ready for the day. Oh yeah! I should probably mention that at least a month has passed since my last encounter with Janga, and I looked, even felt, like a completely different person. Long gone was all my baby fat and average body frame, and in its place was a form that was tan in skin tone and almost all muscle.

Since that encounter, I had immediately started training my body so that I could have the strength and stamina to help prepare me for my responsibilities to my new home. Whether it was practicing defense and strength techniques with my dad, or learning new hunting strategies from the lionesses, I was willing to go whatever distance to make myself a contributing member of my pride.

So with that out of the way, let's get back to what is happening today. As we waited for mom and dad to catch up, I kneeled down and used my hand to lightly wrestle with Simba, who enjoyed every minute of it. Soon enough, our parents caught up to us, and Simba quickly got to his paws.

"You sure you don't wanna come Connor?" He asked as he propped himself up on my knee. While I'm sure it would have been a fun experience for Simba to have me with him for this, I knew this was something special between him and dad, and I didn't want to take that moment away from them.

"Yeah, I'm sure bud. After all, who do you think dad gave these lessons to before you?" I smirk as I rub his head, hearing him giggle in response to my question.

"Okay, but we'll be able to play once I'm done, right?" He looks up at me with those hopeful eyes. Oh what a sucker I am for that look.

"Once you're finished fuzzball, I'm all yours." I say confidently, to which he grins and nuzzles me happily before hopping down off my knee and bound towards mom. As he rubbed his body along her forelegs out of familial love, I got back to my feet and went over to her side just as she nudged Simba along to catch up with dad.

And just like that, they were off towards the summit, ready to begin Simba's first lesson on what it means to be king. Mom and I shared a look of pride as we watched Simba follow dad, before I eventually rest a hand on her neck.

"He really is going to be a great king someday. I just know it." I speak first with absolute confidence as I turn to face my lioness mother.

"Of that I have no doubt Connor." Sarabi replies as she gazes up at me with just as much pride. "He looks up to you very fondly you know. He's never afraid to be himself around you, and is always eager to spend time with you. You should be proud of yourself as well. " I can't help but blush at the comment. I know I'm his big brother and everything, but I didn't think I left THAT big of an impression on the little fuzzball.

"Awe c'mon mom. It's really no big deal." I scratch my head as I look away. "I just want to make sure he enjoys the life he has and stays safe doing it, that's all."

"And yet by doing so, you have helped him grow so much. You may not see it as being very important, but your father and I do." As she says this, my mom gently presses her head into the palm of my hand, nuzzling it comfortingly. "You helped break down a fear of humans that was built many generations ago. Simba doesn't even care if you are different from us. All that matters to him is that you're his big brother and that he cares about you just as much as we do." Listening to her words, I kneel down so that our eyes could meet, my hand now resting against her cheek. "And if that isn't something to be proud of, I don't know what is." As the sun finally started to rise, I press my forehead against my mother's, letting her purring bring me peace.

"Thanks mom...I love you." I say to her as we break apart.

"And I love you, my son." With that, she licks my cheek and rests her head on my shoulder, allowing me to hug her.

* * *

After sharing that short mother-son moment, mom decided to head back to the main den and gather up the lionesses. After all, we always use our time in the morning to train and prepare for upcoming hunts, and this time, I was finally going to join in one. Heh, guess this isn't just a big day for Simba, but for me too.

As the sun detached from the earth, and brightened the day even further, all of the lionesses, myself included, could be seen sitting in the grass few yards away from Pride Rock getting a pep talk from my mother. She is the leader of the hunting parties after all. Even the female cubs decided to join in and listen to what my mom had to say; Nala and Tama were sitting in my lap, while Kula laid on top of my back pack.

"Alright ladies, and Connor," mom starts, inciting giggles from my sisters and the cubs as I rolled my eyes in response. "Today is a big day, for this will be Connor's very first hunt." She states proudly, leading the others to cheer and applaud for me...Well, all except for one. I'll bet you know who I'm referring to. Zira was currently on the opposite end of our little audience line and I couldn't help but see her scoff when mom brought me up as a topic.

I discovered with Zira that although she may not be the most approachable of lionesses, she was very skilled when it came to hunting. Her main attributes were her stealth and her strength; One time when I was observing a hunt from a distance, I watched her stalk her prey while effectively blending in with her surroundings, and when the time came to strike, she was one of the first lionesses to make a move, usually for the jugular, and take down her prey. It was that kind of skill, combined with her demeanor, that made me shiver whenever she looked my way.

Luckily, she never really wants much to do with me, which is why she's usually very quick to choose a training partner that wasn't...well...me. I still don't understand what problem she has me. I know Scar has had his share of bad memories when it comes to humans, but Zira has yet to open up about anything in that regard. Well, there's no use fretting over it now, so I might as well focus on my mom who was still talking to all of us.

"Now while it may be his first, that does not mean we should lose sight of what truly counts in a hunt, which is…" My mom continues to speak until she is cut off by a very eager Tama who sits up in my lap.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know the answer to that one Queen Sarabi!" She exclaims, leading Sarabi to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Very well Tama. What is the most important part of a hunt?"

"Working together as a team. A lioness is only as successful as the hunting party she works with." Tama stated factually, to which I smile with pride at her knowledge while the others comment her.

"That's my daughter for you. She will be an excellent hunter one day." Kasi stated proudly.

"Yes yes. Just don't forget the other little cubs when they grow up." Amani adds in with a smirk, causing Kasi to push her playfully with a paw while the rest of us laughed.

"Alright, settle down everyone. Tama is right: Teamwork is key in a successful hunt, but it's not the only factor. You also need strength, speed, skill, and patience." Mom started up once again as she looked at all of us. "Which is why until Zazu returns from his morning report with the status of the herds, I want you all to pair up and test your skills against one another to better know who you'll be hunting with." At this, we all nod, though I was dreading what was about to happen in the next few seconds.

"I got dibs on Connor!" And that would be Amani claiming me as her training partner...like she always does, leading to groan. Whenever we had sparring sessions, Amani would always pick me first, and every time we clashed, the result would be the same.

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"OOF!" Once again, I found myself on my back, pinned down by my sister, who grinned down at me smugly.

"Looks like I got ya again kiddo." Amani stated as she stood over me, while rolled my eyes at her showboating.

"Yeah yeah. Rub it in why don't ya?" I retort as I push her paws off of me and sit up, dusting the dirt off my shirt. It's already been like, two eyes since we started, and I have not once gotten a pin on Amani. And to make matters worse, this was the fifth time she pinned me. At this point, I'll be lucky if I even last one minute on a hunt. After all, you need both strength and skill in one, and apparently I'm still lacking both.

Seeing the downtrodden look on my face, my Aunt Fina came over to check up on me. "Having trouble with practice huh?"

"I just don't get it." I speak out as she helps me up. "How am I supposed to take part in a hunt if I can't even pin my own sister?" I gesture to Amani, who was currently stretching and watching the others practice, waiting for me to be ready for another round.

Letting out an irritated huff, I then look to Sarafina with mild confusion, for she was chuckling at the sight of my apparent ignorance. "Well, why don't you think of it this way:" She begins as she gestures me to bring my head down to her level so she could whisper in my ear. "Try not to focus just on your abilities alone, but on the abilities of your opponent as well. Analyze how she moves, how she prepares, and how she strikes. You do that, and you should have her pinned in no time."

Nodding in understanding, I grin sneakily at Amani as I stand back up, Sarafina returning to her own session with my mom.

"Alright Amani, I'm ready for the next round." I state confidently as I stretch and crack my neck.

"Heheh, then I hope you're ready to meet the ground again." She then turns to face me, her body crouched low as she began to circle me. This time however, instead of focusing on how I would take her down, I kept my gaze on her every movement, ready for her to make the first move. But unlike the last few times, I was prepared for her. I was ready to win.

"You got this Connor!"

"Yeah! Show her what you got"

"Take her down!"

I smile as I glance over at the cubs cheering me on, though to Amani, this was the opportunity she was waiting for.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as she pounced at me...only for me to move out of the way with ease, having her miss her mark. "Whoa...did not expect that."

As Amani turned to face me again, I crouched low myself and hold my hands up at the ready. "You ain't taking me down THIS time sis." I state, determined to win this round.

"I gotta admit kid, you caught me by surprise with that maneuver. But lets see how long you can keep it up." Amani said as she bounded towards me and began swiping at my body with her paws.

As our match transpired, the other lionesses soon caught sight at how I was performing, while Nala, Kula and Tama continued to cheer me on. Soon enough, they all came over to where I was to watch and coach me on. After all, they wanted me to succeed as a hunter.

"Looks like you've drawn a bit of a crowd kiddo." Amani grins at me as she got onto her hind legs and wrapped her fore paws around my neck; she was going to use her own strength to try and overpower me.

"Yeah." I reply before I feel the weight of Amani's paws on my shoulders. It's times like this where I'm thankful that all that strength training with my dad paid off. "I guess I'll have to give them a show worth remembering!" I shout as I wrap my arms around my sister's middle, and with all the strength I could muster, I lift Amani off her hind paws, into the air, then slam her right back down to the ground, knocking the air right out of her.

As a result of my incredible feat, everyone cheered and applauded for me, while the cubs rushed right over to me, knocked me onto my back and smothered me with nuzzles and licks.

"Well I'll be." Neema said with optimistic bewilderment as she made her way to Amani's side. "He finally did it."

"I knew he'd pull it off." Amani replies as she got up and shook herself free of dust. "He had us training him after all."

As I pet the cubs while they showered me with praise and affection, a shadow was soon cast over my person… the shadow of a certain, cynical looking lioness.

"Hmph, so you managed to achieve a single victory over a lioness who has beaten you five times. It doesn't change the fact that you are still inexperienced, and that you have yet to become a true hunter." Zira lectured me in a condescending tone, causing the cubs huddle down against my chest as I sat back up and drape an arm over them protectively.

"I'm well aware of that fact Zira." I state as I meet her gaze, a newfound courage welling up within me. "That's why I continue to train with all of you, and why I'm looking forward to this hunt. I'll finally get to prove my worth to the pride."

"Hah, that's rather brazen, given that you've been pinned more times than not." Zira proclaimed snarkily as she began to walk away, leaving me to scowl. I was not about to let her have the last word on this, even if it meant doing something really, really stupid.

"I bet I could pin YOU." I say with a smirk, loud enough for everyone to hear, and gasp in response, while Zira slowly turned her head back towards me.

"You? Pin me?" She questioned as she quickly turned and stalked over to me. "You're chances of that are as slim as you becoming the next king." I narrow my eyes as she mentions the kingship to me. If she honestly thinks something like that will egg me on, she is sorely mistaken. I would not let something like that get to me, especially if I ever wanted to beat her in a match.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I stand up in front of her and cross my arms. "So, are you going to prove me wrong, or are you going to walk away?"

The air was tense as the minutes passed, the lionesses looking between myself and Zira anxiously, until said tension was finally broken when the sharp furred lioness grinned and spoke.

"Very well boy. I accept your challenge." She then crouched down low, ready to attack, while I did the same. "I just hope you're ready to get driven into the ground."

Taking a calming breath, I got ready for what would no doubt be my toughest challenge yet…

At least until I heard that all-too-familiar laughter…

"Oh no…" I say quietly as I look around, my senses on high alert as the lionesses all crouched down protectively around the cubs.

"Awe, don't stop on our account ladies." That familiar, evil voice spoke up as it's owner emerged from the tall grass. "It'll make working for our meal that much easier."

The scarred hyena laughed darkly as more hyenas soon emerged, surrounding our small hunting party with ease. There had to be at least twenty this time around, and they were all looking hungry.

"You made a pretty risky move coming here Janga." Kasi speaks out she stands over her daughter.

"Maybe so, but if it means I finally get to finish a meal I've been waiting on for months, then it will all be worth it." As he says this Janga stares right at me, making it clear to the lionesses that I was his main target.

"If you want my son, you'll have to go through me!" My mom roars at the hyenas as she stands in front of me protectively, soon flanked by other lionesses.

"And me!"

"You can count me in too!"

I smile at the big cats who were willing to protect me, but I knew I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Stepping back, I reach for my pack, grab my still sheathed machete, and strap it a belt loop on my shorts; I would only draw it unless I have to. Until then, I managed to find a large, thick branch that would serve as a makeshift club in the meantime.

"Oho, my dear big kitties." Janga and his clan slowly start to approach us. "That's what I was hoping for." And like the wildfire from my dream, the hyena's began their attack, biting and pawing at my pride sisters while they swatted them away and clawed at them in their own defense.

As I kept a close eye on the skirmish before me, my eyes soon fell upon a surprising sight: Zira was being pinned down by three hyena's, and one of them had her by the ear. I know she may not be one of my favorite lionesses in the pride, but she's still a member of it. So throwing caution to the wind, I rush to Zira's aide and swat the hyena's off of her with all the strength I could muster.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, to which she looks up at me with surprise. It almost seemed as though she didn't expect me to help her. Regardless of what she was thinking or not, she still nodded in response. While she did have her share of cuts and bruises, especially with the tear in her right ear from where she was bitten, she was still alive and that's what mattered.

Now, it was time for me to fight back, and show these scavengers that I was no longer some easy meal. Gripping the branch nice and tight, I charge into the fray, ready to bust some hyena heads.

 **Meanwhile, along the Western Border**

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's very good." Mufasa laughed heartily, commented his youngest son Simba after teaching him how to pounce, and successfully doing so on the majordomo, who was currently flat on his back with his wings all ruffled from the surprise attack. The things he did for the royal family. Just as he was about to get up, he was knocked in the back of the head by a gopher, who had a look of urgency on his little snout.

"Zazu!"

"Yes!?"

"Sir, news from the underground!"

While Zazu received the information from the gopher, Mufasa was getting Simba ready for his next lesson.

"Now, this time-" before he could say anything else, he was cut off by a frantic Zazu, who had pulled his head up over the rock he was perched on earlier.

"Sire! Hyenas! In the Pridelands! They've surrounded Prince Connor!" Hearing this made both my dad and brother's eyes widen with shock and fear. Reacting immediately, Mufasa leapt over Zazu and began making his way towards the Central Pridelands.

"Zazu, take Simba home." The king ordered the hornbill as Simba approached him.

"Dad, is Connor gonna be okay?" He asked, concern filling his words. In response, our father sighed before sporting a weak yet hopeful smile.

"I certainly hope so son." And with that, the king took his leave, quickly making his way towards the conflict.

Simba however, was still worried as his ears folded back and he made his way home. "I hope he'll be alright…" He said as he kept his gaze on the ground, at least until Zazu spoke up to try and lift his spirits.

"Oh young master, I'm sure your brother is just fine." He states as he takes flight and hovers over the youngest prince. "And knowing your brother, he'd be chasing those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

 **Back in the Central Pridelands**

Man, I'm running low on energy and fast. I was currently smashing my branch into two hyenas while a third managed to leap onto my back, aiming to bite down on my throat. Luckily, with my improved reflexes, I was able to quickly grab it by the head, throw it to the ground, and punt it right in the gut, knocking the wind right out of it. As I was doing this, two more charged at me, not even giving me a moment to catch my breath. I managed to tiredly dodge the first hyena, but stumbled in the process, allowing the other hyena to ram right into my chest. The impact caused me to tumble a few feet, but I was able to get to my knees quickly and backhand the hyena away from me. Man, did that sting! Pretty certain the back of my head is nice and red from doing that.

As I tried to back to my feet, a scarred blur smacked me in the side of the head, dazing me and making me fall to the ground. It felt like the entire world was spinning and all I could hear...was Janga's laughter.

"I told you I'd be back kid." The patriarch stated as he stared down at me with his one good eye. "And now, I'm going to make sure I savor every single moment of this…" He then brings his maw down to my face. I could literally smell rotting flesh on his breath. But just when I thought he was going to bite down, he pulled back. But why? Why prolong my death?

"But first…" He moves out of the way, and to my horror, I saw Kula dangling by the scruff in the mouth of another hyena, fear plastered all over her face. No…not Kula…not her… "Why don't we start with a little snack first?"

Kula was dropped onto the ground and held there by the other hyena, tears streaming down her face as Janga approached her. I don't get it. Where's Neema? Where's Amani? Where are my mom and aunt Fina? As I asked myself these questions, I looked into the distance to see the lionesses in question struggling against a large group of their own, and it was blocking off their path to me and Kula. Kula and I were on our own…

We were going to die here…

 _No…_

I won't be able to save myself…

 _No._

I won't able to protect Kula...just like I couldn't protect TJ…

 _ **NO!**_

Hearing the defiance in my mind grow, I soon feel a warmth from deep within my body. Almost like a spark…a spark just like the time with poachers all those months ago. Only this time, it continued to grow into a great flame. A flame that was giving the strength and drive to stand up, and fuel me to do the one thing that mattered most in this moment:

Save Kula.

Slowly getting to my feet, I growl lowly, almost animalistically as Janga turned to face me out of curiosity.

"Hm, I'm surprised you can still stand kid." Before he could say more however, his good eye caught sight of my own reddened eyes, and they were relaying one strong feeling towards him:

Fury.

Taking a deep breath, I let out a beastial battle cry, attracting the attention of both the lions and hyenas. Before Janga could even react, I rushed at him wildly and bashed him away with just a fist. Oddly enough, I didn't feel any pain when I hit him that time, but now my focus was on the other hyena, who tried to back away in fear. Unfortunately for him, I caught up with ease and punted him square in the chest, causing him yelp in pain then scamper away in fear.

With the other hyena out of the way, I was able to put my focus back on Janga, who just so happened to be charging at me from behind. Unfortunately for him, I expected he would do something like this. With well developed reflexes, I dodge his charge, then grab him around the torso and lift him over my head with ease, then slam him back down to the ground. Seeing him struggle to breathe, I quickly crouch down and whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna break your leg now."

"Wha-Aaaaaaah!" The scarred hyena screams in agony as I quite literally curb stomp his right foreleg, breaking the bone, only to be silenced as I kick him in the head nice and hard, knocking him out. Breathing heavily, I finally feel myself calm down, and see my work first hand.

I did it…I actually did it!

I beat Janga, saved Kula, and I didn't even have to use my machete.

Thinking about the weapon, I take a minute to pull it out of its sheathe and inspect the blade. There will be a time when I need to use it, and only time will tell when that moment comes. As I continue to look at the weapon, I soon hear a familiar roar, causing me to look towards my pride sisters and see my dad make an appearance and scare off the remaining mongrels. Seeing him smile with relief, I slowly walk towards him...only to see relief be replaced with fear.

"If I'm going down kid…" Slowly, I look behind me to see Janga glaring at me while he stood on three good paws. "THEN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" And with that, Janga pounced at me.

It was as though all time slowed down in that instant. I turned to face the mad patriarch, machete in hand.

Steel blade facing matted fur…

Strong jaws facing pink flesh…

In that moment…to bodies would impact and fall to the ground, and one would never get up again.

"CONNOR!"

 **A/N 2: Oh my freaking GOD! Chapter 12 of my story is finally…FINALLY done. And by Christmas for that matter. Heh, guess this can be considered a Christmas gift to all my readers, huh? Well, joking aside, I want to deeply apologize for making you guys wait until now to read my latest chapter. After I completed chapter 11, my focus was on moving to a new house and well, adjusting to living in it. Unfortunately during that time I found it hard to find time to do some writing, let alone the motivation to do so. But I realized the more I thought about, the more I had to see it through. So lo and behold, I finally finished this chapter. Now, in regards to the next chapter, I'm going to try my best to get it out much sooner. In the meantime, I can tell you that it's going to based around the bond between Connor and Simba. Until then, like, review and enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
